Recuerdos
by sagawinchester
Summary: Ulquiorra fue capturado por los shinigamis luego de la derrota de Aizen; es obligado a pasar un tiempo en el mundo humano hasta que decidan qué hacer con él. Su estancia con Orihime, al principio un poco incómoda, evoluciona rápidamente, lo que le permite al Espada recordar cómo era su vida antes de convertirse en un hollow. UlquiHime.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, les traigo esta vez un fic UlquiHime (sí, soy multi-shipper xD). Espero que les guste, dejen su comentario, nos leemos pronto. ¡Saludos!**

 **Las únicas aclaraciones son que Ulquiorra no murió y apenas ha pasado poquito tiempo desde la derrota de Aizen, no 17 meses como en la historia original. Pero bueno, eso lo van a ir viendo conforme lo lean.**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **RECUERDOS**

 **Capítulo uno: Reencuentro.**

Luego de que Ichigo perdiera sus poderes, las cosas en el mundo humano habían vuelto a la normalidad. O al menos lo que se podía considerar "normal" en Karakura. Algunos hollows de vez en cuando de los que Chad o Uryuu se encargaban.

Todos habían retomado sus labores, Ichigo se reintegró en la escuela y no había vuelto a ver fantasmas, ni siquiera podía sentir un poco de reiatsu. El golpe había sido más duro de lo que esperaba, pero trataba de convencer a todos de que lo estaba sobrellevando.

Al anochecer Orihime se dirigió a la tienda de Urahara. Se aseguró de que no la siguieran y apresuró el paso.

 **Flashback**

 _Recién había terminado de prepararse la cena cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Se preguntó quién podía ser, ya que rara vez alguien la visitaba que no fuera Tatsuki o sus amigos, pero en todo caso le habrían avisado que iban a ir._

 _Cuando abrió, se quedó un poco sorprendida de que fuera Urahara._

 _-Urahara-san, buenas noches –saludó._

 _-Hola, Inoue-san. Lamento molestarte tan tarde, pero tengo que pedirte un favor._

 _-Por supuesto –respondió-, pasa._

 _-De hecho, requiere que vayamos a la tienda. Te explicaré en el camino._

 _-D-De acuerdo -Orihime agarró un suéter y acompañó a Urahara hasta la tienda._

 _Se preguntó para qué necesitaría su ayuda. Seguramente había algún herido y requerían los poderes de su Shunshun rikka, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?_

 _-Esta mañana recibí una llamada de la Sociedad de Almas –explicó Urahara._

 _-¿Sucedió algo?_

 _-Luego de que Aizen fuera encarcelado, armaron un escuadrón de búsqueda en Hueco Mundo, más exactamente en el castillo de Las Noches. Encontramos varios arrancar, algunos escaparon y otros fueron aniquilados porque seguían siendo leales a Aizen y mataron a muchos shinigamis. Encontramos también a Ulquiorra, fue capturado y llevado a la Sociedad de Almas. Aunque no sabemos si él sigue siendo leal a Aizen, creemos que podríamos utilizarlo como potencial de guerra. Al menos vale la pena intentarlo._

 _Orihime se quedó estática. Esa era la última noticia que habría esperado. Ulquiorra… ¿vivo? Después de lo sucedido en Las Noches, la tortura psicológica y física que había tenido que pasar, la sola mención del nombre del Espada le causaba escalofríos. Retomó la compostura y se limpió las gotas de sudor de la frente. Urahara no pasó por alto esto._

 _-Ya veo –respondió Orihime con la voz más calmada de la que fue capaz._

 _-De todas formas, necesitamos tu poder para curarlo. Kurosaki-san no acabó con él pero está muy herido. Con las habilidades de la capitana Unohana no es suficiente, y como tú ya has sanado antes a un Espada, pensamos que lo mejor sería que tú te encargaras._

 _No sólo tenía que recordarle a Ulquiorra, sino también a Grimmjow. ¿Quién seguía? ¿Aizen?_

 _-Creí que Ulquiorra tenía la capacidad de regenerarse él sólo._

 _-Supongo que recibir un cero de Kurosaki-san en esa forma le impidió regenerarse como quería._

 _-Entiendo, lo sanaré –Orihime recordaba muy bien aquella forma de Kurosaki, y no era algo en lo que le gustara pensar._

 _Urahara pensó que rara vez Orihime le negaba algo a alguien, pero se sintió mal porque no tenían el derecho de pedirle algo como eso, dado lo que había tenido que pasar en Hueco Mundo. Desconocían los detalles, pero Orihime había cambiado mucho desde que habían vuelto al mundo humano._

 _-Gracias._

 _Llegaron a la tienda y bajaron al sótano secreto que tenía Urahara para poder entrar a la Sociedad de Almas. Urahara la acompañó hasta la puerta pero no entró con ella._

 _-Del otro lado te recibirá el capitán Ukitake. Él te explicará los detalles. Buena suerte._

 _Orihime asintió y caminó largo rato sumida en sus pensamientos. No podía creer que fuera a reencontrarse con Ulquiorra en una situación así. Pero no podía simplemente ignorar una petición de ese tipo. No porque tuviera miedo de las consecuencias, sino porque su ética como persona le impedía dejar a alguien herido si estaba en sus manos hacer algo para cambiarlo._

 _No se dio cuenta de cuando llegó a la otra orilla hasta que pudo distinguir dos siluetas._

 _-¡Inoue! –saludó Rukia con una enorme sonrisa._

 _-¡Kuchiki-san! ¿Cómo estás? –Orihime estaba muy contenta de verla._

 _No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, pero estaba acostumbrada a verla casi diario mientras estaba en Karakura._

 _En la Sociedad de Almas también era de noche. Las estrellas brillaban aún más intensamente que en el mundo humano y una suave brisa meció su cabello mientras bajaba de la plataforma._

 _-Escuché que venías a la Sociedad de Almas y le pedí al capitán Ukitake que me dejara venir a recibirte._

 _Orihime volteó y vio al capitán del treceavo escuadrón de pie a unos metros de Rukia. Su cabello plateado caía libremente por su espalda y sus ojos la veían amablemente. Lo saludó con una sonrisa y los tres se dirigieron a la brigada médica del Seireitei._

 _-Supongo que ya sabes por qué estás aquí –dijo Rukia._

 _-Sí, Urahara-san me explicó una parte._

 _-Me alegra que accedieras a ayudarnos. En serio lo apreciamos mucho –dijo Ukitake._

 _Orihime se sonrojó y caminó nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a un trato similar. Simplemente hacía lo que podía._

 _-No hay nada qué agradecer. Ustedes han hecho más por mí._

 _Entraron al edificio de la cuarta división y los saludó la capitana Unohana. A lo largo del pasillo había una larga hilera de camas con algunos pacientes. Desde shinigamis hasta personas del Rukongai. Isane estaba entre el personal ayudándolos a recuperarse._

 _Unohana los llevó a un cuarto aparte, cuya puerta estaba siendo custodiada por dos shinigamis. Entraron a la habitación; había una cama, una mesita con equipo médico y una silla. Ulquiorra estaba acostado en la cama, había vuelto a su forma arrancar y estaba cubierto de vendas manchadas de sangre. Su máscara presentaba algunas fisuras y sus manos estaban atadas con unas extrañas esposas con símbolos grabados._

 _Orihime se acercó lentamente a él. Parecía que estaba inconsciente. No había tenido la oportunidad de observarlo tan cerca con detenimiento. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar lo que había pasado en Las Noches._ No tengo miedo _, se recordó._

 _-No te preocupes, no puede hacerte nada. Esas esposas suprimen su reiatsu, por lo que no puede usar el sonido ni el cero. Incluso diría que parte de su fuerza está bloqueada también. En este momento no es más fuerte que un shinigami de quinto rango. De todas formas, estaremos aquí mientras sanas sus heridas, sólo por precaución –exclamó Ukitake al notar el escalofrío de Orihime._

 _Orihime se sentó en la silla y comenzó el proceso de curación. Lo primero que desapreció fueron sus heridas superficiales, pero para las heridas internas tomaría mucho más tiempo._

 _Unohana trajo dos sillas más para Rukia y Ukitake, pero Rukia se dedicó a observar a Orihime y pasear por el cuarto. Se preguntó qué había pasado con ella y los Espadas en Hueco Mundo. No había tenido la ocasión de preguntarle, pero de todas formas dudaba que ella quisiera decir una palabra al respecto._

 _Al cabo de dos horas las heridas de Ulquiorra estaban casi cerradas por completo._

 _-Será mejor que tomes un descanso, puedes continuar en la mañana –dijo Ukitake poniéndose de pie._

 _-Estoy bien, puedo seguir –replicó Orihime._

 _-No te desgastes mucho, Inoue. Vamos, cenemos algo. El capitán ya arregló todo para que te quedes en la división trece._

 _Orihime asintió y los siguió afuera. Antes de cerrar la puerta le echó un último vistazo a Ulquiorra. Se veía mucho mejor que cuando había llegado y podía jurar que lo vio abrir los ojos apenas unos milímetros._

 _De camino al comedor, Ukitake se disculpó diciendo que tenía otros asuntos que atender. Rukia y Orihime siguieron su camino._

 _Rukia le iba mostrando los lugares interesantes de la Sociedad de Almas, Orihime miraba todo fascinada. La última vez que había estado ahí era considerada una intrusa, por lo que no había dado precisamente un tour._

 _-Y por último, éste es el comedor._

 _Entraron a una habitación enorme. Estaba llena de mesas y sillas por todos lados. Hasta el fondo se ubicaba la cocina y había un gran bufet donde llegaban todos los shinigamis de todas las divisiones a servirse lo que más les apetecía._

 _-Wow, parece que todos están muy animados –comentó Orihime mientras tomaba una bandeja y se servía una ración de comida. No se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que probó el primer bocado. Todo estaba delicioso._

 _-¡Miren quién nos visita! Orihime-chan, me da gusto verte nuevamente –exclamó Rangiku sentándose a su lado. Renji y Kira venían a su lado._

 _Orihime los saludó a todos con una sonrisa, era extraño verlos hacer algo tan común como comer. Siempre los había observado en horas de servicio y en batalla._

 _-¿Ya sanaste al Espada? –preguntó Renji._

 _-Sí, al menos la mayor parte. Mañana por la mañana voy a continuar._

 _-Ichigo lo dejó bastante jodido, ¿no es así?_

 _Rukia le dio un codazo a Renji para que se callara. Orihime asintió y se apresuró a terminar su comida. Rukia y ella se levantaron, se despidieron de todos y regresaron al cuartel._

 _-Veo que te incomoda un poco recordar lo que pasó en Hueco Mundo._

 _Llegaron al cuarto de Rukia, había dos futones y después de desvestirse se metieron en ellos para descansar. Orihime se giró de cara a Rukia mientras pensaba un poco la respuesta._

 _-No he tenido mucho tiempo para procesarlo, es todo._

 _-Si necesitas hablar con alguien, aquí me tienes._

 _-Muchas gracias, Kuchiki-san._

 _-Descansa, Inoue._

 _A la mañana siguiente Orihime se levantó y vio que el futón de Rukia ya estaba tendido. No había ningún reloj cerca pero por la luz que entraba por la ventana se dio cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde. Se vistió y salió corriendo. Afuera, Rukia estaba practicando su kidou en unas dianas. Parecía que ya llevaba un rato ahí._

 _-Buenos días, Inoue –saludó secando el sudor de su frente._

 _-Kuchiki-san, lo lamento mucho, me quedé dormida –exclamó avergonzada._

 _Rukia sonrió._

 _-No te preocupes, después de todo lo que hiciste anoche es normal que quisieras dormir un poco más. Vamos, nos daremos una ducha y luego iremos a desayunar._

 _Un rato después llegaron a la brigada médica. Orihime había tomado prestado un uniforme shinigami. Esta vez el capitán Ukitake no pudo acompañarlas pero el capitán Hitsugaya y Matsumoto se ofrecieron para hacer guardia._

 _Rukia fue la primera en entrar a la habitación. Matsumoto había traído una botella de sake y se sentó junto a la ventana para beber mientras ignoraba la reprimenda de Hitsugaya. Orihime entró después y tomó asiento. Ulquiorra estaba despierto._

 _-¿Cómo te sientes hoy? –preguntó Orihime en voz baja._

 _Ulquiorra la observó en silencio con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Estaba serio como siempre y trató de zafar sus manos al notar las esposas que lo rodeaban. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hitsugaya tenía su zanpakutou en su cuello._

 _-Escucha, Espada. Estás en la Sociedad de Almas. Inoue accedió a curar tus heridas, así que no intentes nada, ¿entendiste?_

 _-No pedí por su ayuda –respondió._

 _-Bien, entonces no tendrás ningún problema si acabo con tu vida aquí mismo._

 _-Adelante, hazlo –lo retó._

 _-Capitán… -exclamó Rukia._

 _-Capitán, ¿cuál será el punto de curarlo si lo mata? –dijo Rangiku._

 _-¿Podrían…podrían por favor…dejarnos solos un momento? –Preguntó Orihime._

 _-Inoue, podría ser peligroso. Tenemos que estar presentes para que no intente hacerte daño._

 _-Kuchiki-san, te lo agradezco, en serio. Pero estaré bien. Sólo será un momento._

 _Rukia sabía que Orihime era capaz de arreglárselas ella sola, pero no estaba segura de que fuera lo correcto. Aun así, algo en su mirada le decía que en verdad lo necesitaba. Asintió y sonrió._

 _-De acuerdo. Llámanos si necesitas algo. Andando –llamó a los otros._

 _-Pero no podemos dejarla, son órdenes –replicó Matsumoto._

 _Hitsugaya asintió también y le ordenó a Matsumoto que salieran del cuarto._

 _-¿Estás segura de que eso fue lo correcto, mujer? Estaban aquí para protegerte de mí –dijo Ulquiorra cuando Rangiku cerró la puerta tras ella._

 _-Te lo dije antes, no te tengo miedo._

 _-Aún con mi poder suprimido, matarte no sería ningún problema._

 _-No vas a hacerme nada._

 _-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?_

 _-No lo sé. Es una corazonada._

 _-¿Una corazonada?_

 _-Es…como un instinto._

 _-Sé lo que es una corazonada, pero me parece estúpido que creas en algo como eso._

 _Orihime activó sus poderes y siguió curándolo sin prestar atención a su comentario. Ulquiorra la veía fijamente sin decir nada._

 _-¿Sabes? No pensé que volvería a verte después de lo que pasó en Hueco Mundo –dijo Orihime-. Es…un poco difícil para mí revivir esos recuerdos._

 _-¿Se supone que debo decirte que todo estará bien? ¿Que no te preocupes? –se burló._

 _Al cabo de una hora ya había sanado todas las heridas de Ulquiorra. Toshiro, Rangiku y Rukia entraron para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien._

 _-Buen trabajo, Inoue –dijo Rukia con una sonrisa._

 _Los dos guardias de la puerta entraron para llevarse a Ulquiorra. Lo tomaron de ambos brazos y los tres salieron seguidos de Hitsugaya y Rangiku._

 _-¿A dónde lo llevan?_

 _-Habrá una junta de capitanes, van a decidir qué hacer con él –dijo Rukia._

 _-Ya veo, entonces supongo que ahora regresaré al mundo humano._

 _-De hecho, el comandante Yamamoto quiere que tú estés presente también._

 _-¿Yo?_

 _Orihime no sabía la razón, tal vez iban a agradecerle por sus cuidados pero no creía que una junta oficial fuera necesaria para eso._

 _-Vamos, te acompañaré allá._

 _Orihime nunca había estado en la sala de juntas de los capitanes. Era muy amplia y elegante, y la seguridad estaba muy reforzada. Rukia la dejó en la puerta._

 _-Puedes entrar. Cuando terminen, te acompañaré de regreso a Karakura._

 _Orihime abrió la puerta y entró. En la sala ya estaban todos los capitanes formados. En el centro al fondo estaba el capitán Yamamoto. Al lado de él estaba Ulquiorra aún con las manos esposadas. Fue el primero en voltear a verla._

 _-Orihime Inoue, acércate –la llamó el comandante._

 _Orihime llegó frente a él. Estaba en medio de los demás capitanes y se sentía observada._

 _-Ah…hola, yo..._

 _-Primero que nada –la interrumpió-, debo agradecerte por prestar tus servicios una vez más a la Sociedad de Almas._

 _-N-No es nada…_

 _-En segundo lugar, estoy consciente de que Urahara Kisuke ya te informó lo que está sucediendo._

 _-Sí…bueno…él me dijo que viniera a curar a Ulquiorra y…_

 _-Me temo que no es todo lo que necesitamos de ti. Debo pedir tu ayuda en nombre del Seireitei una vez más._

 _-¡P-Por supuesto! Lo que necesiten, por favor no duden en pedírmelo –hizo una reverencia._

 _-Creo que no es justo que Orihime-chan acceda sin saber de qué se trata –intervino Kyoraku._

 _-Tiene razón, no sabemos si está de acuerdo –opinó Soi Fon._

 _-Sabes ya que la Sociedad de Almas estuvo de acuerdo en perdonarle la vida y en cambio utilizar su poder para nuestro beneficio –comentó Byakuya._

 _-Ah, debo discrepar en eso, capitán Kuchiki. Yo quería analizar sus restos en mi laboratorio pero todos se opusieron –se quejó Mayuri._

 _-Tch, ¿a quién le importa? Vamos a rebanarlo y asegurarnos de que no cause problemas –dijo Kenpachi._

 _-¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Es que sólo piensas en rebanar gente? –exclamó Komamura._

 _-¡Silencio todos! Orihime Inoue, queremos que el Espada vaya al mundo humano durante unos meses. No puede regresar a Hueco Mundo porque se trata de un lugar fuera de nuestra jurisdicción, pero tampoco puede quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas ya que no es un shinigami._

 _-E-Entiendo…_

 _-Sería de mucha ayuda que pudieras ayudarlo a encajar en la sociedad y le dieras asilo en tu casa. Estaremos en contacto contigo y si algo ocurre no dudes en acudir a Urahara Kisuke para que te ayude –dijo Unohana amablemente, ya que nadie parecía explicar la segunda parte._

 _Orihime no estaba segura de las consecuencias que eso le traería, pero no tenía razones para negarse._

 _-De acuerdo, lo haré._

 _Llegaron dos guardias y escoltaron a Ulquiorra hacia la salida. Al pasar junto a Inoue le dirigió una mirada penetrante._

 _-El capitán Kurotsuchi y Urahara Kisuke están trabajando juntos para crear un gigai especial para un arrancar. Sus poderes serán suprimidos por completo y no podrá salir de él a menos que tenga la llave que está bajo mi cuidado. Te informaremos cuando los preparativos estén listos. Por lo pronto, regresa al mundo humano y espera nuestras indicaciones –informó el comandante._

 _Agradeció a Orihime nuevamente y dio por terminada la sesión. Ukitake la acompañó hasta la entrada al mundo humano y ambos se detuvieron ante la puerta._

 _-Orihime-chan, el capitán Yamamoto no lo dijo, pero esta misión debe permanecer en secreto hasta que Ulquiorra esté en el gigai. Si alguien de sus amigos se enterara de que está en la Sociedad de Almas, no dudarían en atacarla para apoderarse de él. Una guerra justo en estos momentos es lo último que queremos. Después de lo de Aizen…todos están asimilándolo todavía._

 _Orihime sonrió tristemente por el comentario de Ukitake. Ella sabía perfectamente la clase de persona que era Ulquiorra. En su vocabulario no estaba la palabra "amigos", así que dudaba mucho que alguien fuera a rescatarlo. Ni siquiera contaba con una fracción a su disposición cuando vivía en Las Noches._

 _-Yo…sólo tengo una pregunta –dijo Orihime antes de entrar por la puerta._

 _-¿Cuál es?_

 _-¿Por qué yo? –Preguntó- No tengo ningún inconveniente –se apresuró a añadir-. Es sólo que… ¿no estaría mejor vigilado en casa de Urahara-san?_

 _Orihime había pensado también que si Kurosaki aún conservara sus poderes, le habrían pedido ese favor a él._

 _Ukitake sonrió._

 _-Eso es cierto. Sin embargo, creo que te subestimas demasiado –le puso una mano en la cabeza y sacudió su cabello en un gesto fraternal-. Ulquiorra accedió a hacer todo lo que le dijéramos. Ir al mundo humano, suprimir su reiatsu y sus poderes, con una sola condición._

 _-¿Qué condición?_

 _-Que pudiera quedarse contigo._

 _Orihime abrió mucho los ojos. Las palabras de Ukitake la habían dejado helada. ¿Ulquiorra quería estar con ella? No tuvo tiempo de responder nada porque en ese momento llegó Rukia para acompañarla al mundo humano._

 _Ukitake le deseó buena suerte, después de todo iba a necesitarla._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Urahara sonrió cómplice cuando vio a Orihime vestida completamente de negro con una capucha cubriendo su cabeza. Ahogó una risita y la hizo pasar a la tienda.

-Inoue-san, ¿vas a robar mi tienda?

Orihime se sonrojó. Tal vez había exagerado con lo de "mantener en secreto la misión".

-Eh, no, bueno, yo no…

-Sígueme -la cortó Urahara.

Bajaron al sótano y esperaron a que el portal se abriera. La luz cegadora los obligó a cerrar los ojos, y cuando los abrieron se encontraron con tres figuras frente a ellos.

 **Continuará…**

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola otra vez. En este capítulo ya voy a empezar a incorporar algunos retazos del pasado de Ulquiorra. Todo el capítulo está narrado en tercera persona, excepto estos recuerdos (ya que pertenecen únicamente a Ulquiorra). Están en letra cursiva para diferenciarlos del resto de la narración. Algunos pensamientos de Orihime también están en cursiva pero no creo que se confundan.**

 **Ah, y los personajes del pasado de Ulquiorra son originales, ya que no tenía otra forma de crear esto con los de Bleach xD tal vez en un fic AU, pero pues no es el caso.**

 **Bien, pues, los dejo que lean. Dejen su review (: Hasta pronto.**

 **RECUERDOS**

 **Capítulo dos: Un sueño.**

-Hombre, esa cosa es un infierno, prefiero entrar por la puerta como la gente civilizada –exclamó Ikkaku sobándose el cuello.

-Concuerdo contigo, este portal no es nada hermoso, pero no venimos solos. Arrancar-san no puede disponer de una mariposa del infierno, ¿o sí? –dijo Yumichika.

Tomaron a Ulquiorra de ambos brazos y lo dejaron frente a Urahara y Orihime.

-Nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado. Orihime-chan, no dudes en llamarnos si algo malo sucede. Con gusto le romperé lo que le queda de la máscara a este tipo –Ikkaku señaló a Ulquiorra con la cabeza.

-Y pensar que tendrás que soportar a esta pobre cosita fea durante algunos meses –exclamó Yumichika tomando a Orihime de las manos.

-Ah, no se preocupen por mí. Les agradezco que lo hayan traído –respondió con una risita nerviosa.

-Nos encargaremos a partir de aquí –completó Urahara.

Ambos shinigamis se despidieron y regresaron a la Sociedad de Almas. Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, y Urahara se apresuró a llevarlos de regreso a la tienda. Llegaron a una habitación que estaba en penumbra y Urahara le pidió a Orihime que esperara afuera.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente en que veas el proceso del gigai, pero me temo que una vez que Ulquiorra entre en él, estará completamente desnudo.

Orihime enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-¡Esperaré afuera!

Urahara sonrió y cerró la puerta tras él. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos salieron nuevamente. Ulquiorra estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera negra. Urahara le había quitado las esposas. Su piel estaba casi tan blanca como antes, su máscara había desaparecido y también las líneas verticales debajo de sus ojos. Orihime supuso que era por el sello del gigai.

-Bien, creo que eso sería todo por mi parte –los acompañó a la salida.

-Muchas gracias, Urahara-san.

-Gracias a ti. Llámame si necesitas algo.

-De acuerdo, hasta pronto.

Orihime estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que estaba completamente sola con Ulquiorra y se dirigían a su casa. Caminaron lado a lado en silencio. La luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente sus rostros y la suave brisa de la noche les revolvía el cabello.

Ulquiorra sentía raro el asfalto bajo sus pies, a pesar de llevar tenis. El ambiente era mucho menos denso que en Hueco Mundo, y el silencio, aunque prolongado, no era sepulcral.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Orihime después de un rato.

-Diferente.

-Tal vez es una pregunta extraña, pero, ¿hace cuánto que no eres humano?

Ulquiorra lo pensó por un momento pero no pudo recordar nada. Ciertamente no se había detenido nunca a pensar en su pasado. Si algo era seguro, era que fue un humano, murió y entonces se convirtió en hollow porque ningún shinigami lo había salvado a tiempo.

-No lo sé. Seguramente cientos de años. No es algo en lo que piense a menudo.

-Te ves mucho más joven –bromeó Orihime rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

Ulquiorra no respondió. La tensión era palpable.

-Eh...seguro que tienes hambre. Te prepararé algo cuando lleguemos a la casa.

-Únicamente devoro otras almas para sobrevivir. Nunca he tenido hambre.

-Ahora eres humano, o lo más parecido que hay. No puedes andar por la vida sin comer.

Llegaron a la casa y Orihime se puso a cocinar. Tenía varias ideas en mente, pero no sabía qué era lo que le gustaba a Ulquiorra. Decidió preparar un poco de todo, así habría mucho de dónde elegir.

-Si quieres puedes ver la televisión. Está por allá. Ponte cómodo –señaló la sala y siguió sacando cosas del refrigerador.

Ulquiorra se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá. Frente a él había un extraño aparato con un cristal negro. En la habitación había algunos muebles, retratos en las paredes, un estante con libros. Al cabo de un rato se levantó y regresó con Orihime.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No sé usarlo –respondió.

-Oh, lo siento. Supongo que nunca antes habías visto uno. Bueno, entonces puedes ayudarme a cocinar. Es mucho más divertido.

Le dio un cuchillo y una tabla para picar.

-Ten, corta estos vegetales en rodajas y ponlos aquí.

Ulquiorra tardó mucho tiempo en hacerlo. Era desesperante sujetar un arma tan pequeña. Los cortes eran desiguales.

-Te enseñaré cómo –le dijo Orihime poniendo la mano encima de la de él. Su toque era cálido y delicado.

Ulquiorra retiró la mano y se alejó un poco. Orihime fingió no darse cuenta de esto y únicamente le pidió que llevara las cosas a la mesa. Sirvió la comida y ambos se sentaron. Frente a ellos había verduras al vapor, arroz blanco, papas fritas y un poco de pescado.

-Todo luce delicioso –Orihime se sirvió un poco de todo-. ¿Qué te apetece probar?

Ulquiorra observó todo en silencio. No tenía idea de qué responder. Vio el plato de Orihime, bastante variado. Optó por probar de todo también. Después de todo era su primera comida real en quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Terminaron de comer y Orihime se encargó de asear la cocina. Supuso que la comida le había gustado, ya que no había hecho ningún comentario. Pensó un momento lo que acababa de pasar. Había comido con Ulquiorra, en su casa, como dos personas completamente normales.

-Eh, bueno, mañana es domingo, así que podemos ir al cine, o a patinar, ¿qué te parece?

-No lo sé.

-Vamos, seguro que te diviertes. ¿Nunca lo has hecho antes?

-No hay nada como eso en Hueco Mundo. Solo hay arena y hollows por todos lados. Comer o ser comido.

-E-Entiendo...

-¿Vives sola?

-¿Uh? Ah, sí. Mis padres y mi hermano fallecieron hace tiempo, pero tengo una tía que se encarga de mis gastos.

-¿No es peligroso que una mujer viva sola?

-Supongo que sí. Pero no hay mucho crimen en Karakura. Además, con mis poderes puedo protegerme.

-No estés tan segura.

Orihime se sintió insultada.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Eres humano ahora, tus poderes están suprimidos, no tienes el hierro de tu piel, ni tus ceros, ni tu sonido. Ni siquiera puedes detectar el reiatsu de alguien en ese estado.

Ulquiorra se acercó a ella con aire amenazante. Orihime retrocedió en respuesta.

-No necesito nada de eso en este mundo.

-Bien, entiendo tu punto. Es solo que...no necesito que me protejan todo el tiempo. Nadie entiende que puedo cuidarme yo sola. Estoy harta de que todos me traten así.

-Los humanos son débiles por naturaleza, no importa si han sido dotados con poderes como los tuyos. Este gigai es sólo un recipiente, no cambia el hecho de que yo soy un Arrancar.

-Eso no quiere decir que estás exento del peligro. Kurosaki-kun te derrotó, aún en tu segunda liberación.

-Ese no era Kurosaki –contrarrestó Ulquiorra-. Era sólo una bestia irracional que surgió en medio de su desesperación por protegerte. ¿Acaso no te sientes culpable? El Quincy salió herido en esa batalla, y ¿qué hiciste tú para cambiar eso? ¿Gritar "sálvame"?

Orihime empuñó la mano, dispuesta a pegarle por su hiriente comentario, pero en cambio sólo lo miró con algo de lástima, ya que nunca entendería los sentimientos humanos. Nunca entendería el lazo tan fuerte que tenía con sus amigos, y sobre todo, nunca entendería el amor que sentía por Ichigo.

-La fuerza no está únicamente en el físico. ¿Qué tan fuerte puedes ser tú si no tienes amigos en los que apoyarte cuando te sientes decaer? Cuando te sientes solo, o cuando tienes miedo…

Ulquiorra bufó. De nuevo con esa tontería del corazón.

-Cuando eres fuerte no necesitas de nadie.

-Te equivocas –respondió Orihime antes de subir a su habitación.

Ulquiorra permaneció largo rato en la sala. Sentía algo extraño en el cuerpo, como si fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier momento, a pesar de no estar haciendo absolutamente nada. ¿Acaso era lo que los humanos llamaban "cansancio"?

Se dejó caer en el sillón de cara hacia la ventana. Sus pensamientos volaban libres en su mente, sin darle tregua. ¿Era verdad lo que decía aquella mujer? ¿Si tuviera amigos sería fuerte? Nunca había tenido amigos, nunca nadie se había preocupado por él, nunca nadie había hecho algo bueno por él. Únicamente Aizen…pero…

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en todo lo que había sucedido. Aizen lo había utilizado. Los Espadas y Arrancar habían sido únicamente un medio para lograr un fin. Al final se había deshecho de ellos como si fueran basura. No le importó en lo absoluto que más de la mitad de su ejército estuviera hecho pedazos.

Se preguntó qué habría pasado con los demás. No tuvo tiempo de recuperarse para poder buscar al resto, pero estaba seguro que los shinigamis los habían derrotado. Eran fuertes, más de lo que creía al principio...

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Orihime recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Había discutido con Ulquiorra, sí, pero ¿era realmente un tema de importancia? No podía enojarse con él, no cuando apenas lograba entender el comportamiento humano.

Pensando bien en lo que le había dicho, su vida en Hueco Mundo había sido horrible. Comer para vivir y vivir para comer. Los hollows eran criaturas solitarias y cuando se juntaban era únicamente por algo en común. No podías confiar en nadie y nadie confiaba en ti. Las fracciones eran subordinados, pero no había ningún vínculo que te uniera realmente a ellos, a pesar de que había algunos que morirían por ti, no podía afirmarse que el sentimiento fuera recíproco.

Recordó a Nnoitra y a Grimmjow, que no habían tenido ningún problema en sacrificar a sus fracciones sin remordimiento alguno.

Ulquiorra era distinto. Era mucho más solitario que el resto y estaba segura que su empatía hacia los demás, ya fueran hollows, shinigamis o humanos, era completamente nula.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se asomó a la habitación de Sora, que había preparado especialmente para Ulquiorra. La cama estaba tendida. ¿Había dormido ahí?

Orihime se preocupó. La noche anterior se había ido a dormir y ni siquiera se había asegurado que Ulquiorra hiciera lo mismo. _¿Y si se escapó? ¿Y si hirió a alguien? ¿O lo hirieron a él? Mi obligación era encargarme de él, pero lo dejé completamente sin vigilancia._

Bajó corriendo las escaleras llamando a Ulquiorra, pero no hubo respuesta. Llego a la sala y se quedó congelada en su lugar al velo acostado en el sillón en una posición bastante incómoda. No tenía almohada o cobija y la ventana estaba abierta.

Se sintió culpable porque hubiera pasado ahí toda la noche. Se acercó lentamente a él y pudo observarlo detenidamente. La luz iluminaba su pálido rostro y su respiración era calmada. ¿Estaría soñando algo?

.

.

 _La verde llanura se extendía hasta donde mis ojos no alcanzaban a ver y se perdían en el atardecer. Del otro lado de la mansión, el sicomoro, adornado con luces, crecía justo en medio del laberinto, cuyos muros eran de cuatro metros de alto. Las luces de las farolas estaban encendidas e iluminaban cada rincón del jardín._

 _Las voces llegaban ahogadas desde el salón principal. Las puertas estaban cerradas y las cortinas corridas. Una mano se posó sobre la mía y me dio un ligero apretón. Era suave, y muy cálida..._

-Ulquiorra, ¿estás bien?

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos al sentir la mano de Orihime en su hombro. Se incorporó de golpe, provocándose un intenso mareo.

Se había quedado dormido en el sillón. La luz del día entraba por la ventana y le daba de lleno en la cara. Se levantó y se alejó unos pasos. Orihime lo observó preocupada.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, solo quería saber si quieres desayunar algo. Te hablé varias veces pero no respondías. Temía que algo te hubiera pasado debido al gigai o el cambio de aires...

Ulquiorra la observó en silencio. Estaba usando un vestido rosa de flores que le llegaba a las rodillas. Su cabello iba recogido en un moño despeinado y algunos mechones enmarcaban su rostro, resaltando sus grandes ojos grises.

-Quisiera tomar un baño –exclamó al darse cuenta de que ya era casi medio día y aún estaba usando la ropa del día anterior.

-¿Eh? Por supuesto –respondió un poco sorprendida-. Puedes usar el cuarto de mi hermano. Te mostraré dónde es.

Subieron a la habitación de Sora y Orihime lo dejó solo para que se aseara. Revisó en el closet y sacó algo de ropa que le pertenecía a Sora.

 _Bueno, estoy segura que le quedará bien_ , pensó.

Le dejó la ropa sobre la cama y salió de la habitación para preparar el desayuno. Esperaba que Ulquiorra estuviera de mejor humor ese día y pudieran salir a pasear o hacer algo para divertirse, después de todo una de las órdenes del Seireitei era ayudar a Ulquiorra a incorporarse en la sociedad. ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que conviviendo con los demás?

Ulquiorra salió de bañarse y se vistió con la ropa que Orihime le había dejado, que consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera azul marino. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que tomó una ducha. Ciertamente al ser un hollow no tenía necesidad de tal acción, pero como humano era indispensable que lo hiciera diariamente. El agua caliente fue bien recibida por su cuerpo, al cual todavía estaba acostumbrándose. No era distinto de su forma arrancar, pero había algo que no terminaba de encajar. Se sentía más pesado, mucho más lento y estaba seguro que expedía una mínima cantidad de calor al moverse. Tal vez era ese estúpido gigai. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que pasar en el mundo humano, de todas formas?

Orihime tocó la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Ulquiorra vestido de forma tan casual. La ropa le había quedado perfectamente. Su nívea piel resaltaba aún más con los colores oscuros; sus ojos la veían inexpresivos. Su cabello negro estaba empapado y cubría una parte de su rostro.

-Ven aquí –Orihime tomó la toalla y se paró de puntitas para secarle el cabello-. No querrás resfriarte.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es una enfermedad. Te da fiebre y congestión nasal. No es algo lindo.

-Los humanos son más débiles de lo que pensé.

-No estoy segura si puedes resfriarte, ya que tu cuerpo es artificial, pero no querrás correr el riesgo.

-No le temo a nada.

Orihime suspiró pesadamente. _No, por supuesto que no le teme a nada. Después de todo era de los más fuertes en el ejército de Aizen._

-Ya está. Andando.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó siguiéndola escaleras abajo.

-Comeremos algo y después iremos a dar un paseo.

-¿Para qué?

-El día está soleado, las aves cantan en los árboles y los niños juegan en el parque. No necesitamos un motivo.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Deja de hacer preguntas! –estalló Orihime sonrojada. Carraspeó al ver el rostro sorprendido de Ulquiorra-. Iremos a dar un paseo y fin de la conversación.

Ulquiorra se encogió de hombros en respuesta. El interés que había sentido hacia los humanos durante la estancia de Orihime en Hueco Mundo se había intensificado después de la pelea con Kurosaki. Lo único que había cambiado era que ahora estaba enfocado  
en aquella mujer. El resto del mundo le daba igual.

.

.

Caminaron largo rato por las calles de Karakura. Las personas iban y venían de un lado a otro, comprando cosas en los locales o simplemente disfrutando de una bella tarde como aquella. Ulquiorra veía todo asombrado, no recordaba haber visto un lugar tan aglomerado.

-Vamos al parque, creo que hoy hay un partido de fútbol. Sería bueno apoyar a los niños que juegan en el equipo local –dijo Orihime.

Ulquiorra no dijo nada y simplemente la siguió. Llegaron al parque y se sentaron en las gradas. En efecto, había un partido de futbol. Las mamás y los otros familiares de los niños gritaban emocionadas.

Orihime reconoció a Karin entre los jugadores y pensó que tal vez Ichigo había ido a verla jugar. Buscó entre los espectadores su llamativo cabello anaranjado pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Ni siquiera estaban Yuzu o su papá. De todas formas, gritó su nombre para animarla, era muy buena jugando.

Ulquiorra observaba todo en silencio. ¿Cuál era el propósito de correr detrás de un balón? ¿Por qué no simplemente matar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en tu camino? Y la gente gritaba entusiasmada, ¿por qué? De reojo vio a Orihime, que estaba de pie a su lado. Agitaba las manos y sonreía alegremente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Nunca la había visto así.

Pensó luego que las únicas veces que la había visto habían sido para infundirle terror, torturarla psicológicamente y finalmente pelear a muerte con Kurosaki. ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento? Sentía una extraña presión en el pecho. ¿Era acaso culpa? Orihime era un alma bondadosa, y él era un ex soldado de Aizen cuyo propósito no había sido otro más que el de matar. Una diferencia abismal existía entre ellos, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.

De pronto, algo iluminó sus ojos. Era un brillo proveniente del pecho de Orihime. Ulquiorra lo observó con detenimiento y vio que se trataba de un collar de oro con una flor de diamante, resplandeciente bajo el sol. Sintió un agudo dolor y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Retazos de escenas esporádicas impregnaban su campo de visión. El ruido proveniente del parque de repente empezó a disiparse, como si estuviera alejándose cada vez más y más…

 _-Ulquiorra, el carruaje nos espera –me llamó Inori._

 _Usaba un vestido púrpura con listones de seda. Llevaba los guantes blancos en la mano y su ajustado corsé resaltaba sus pechos. El collar de oro con un diamante en forma de flor que le había regalado lucía espléndidamente en su cuello de porcelana. Su cabello iba trenzado y recogido en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Se veía hermosísima._

 _-Andando –sonreí y besé la mano de mi prometida._

 _El mayordomo nos esperaba en la entrada principal. Me entregó mi sombrero de copa y el abrigo de Inori._

 _-Gracias, Sadao, volveremos más noche._

 _-Que se diviertan, señor._

 _Ayudé a Inori a subir al carruaje y partimos rumbo a la fiesta. Ya estaba anocheciendo._

-Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra –Orihime le dio unas palmadas en la mejilla para que reaccionara-. ¿Estás bien?

Ulquiorra se incorporó lentamente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Las visiones habían desaparecido y se encontraba tirado en las gradas. Había gente a su alrededor observándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó.

-Te desmayaste. Creo que había demasiado ruido. Te diste un golpe en la cabeza –respondió Orihime.

-¿Segura que está bien? –preguntó una voz.

-Sí, no se preocupe. Lo llevaré a casa.

-Deberías llevarlo al hospital.

-No es necesario. Sólo necesita descansar –exclamó Orihime.

Ayudó a Ulquiorra a levantarse y bajaron de las gradas. Iba apoyándose en su hombro y se alejaron del gentío.

Al llegar a la casa Orihime lo ayudó a acostarse en la cama y le quitó los zapatos. Usó su Shun Shun Rikka para curarle el golpe de la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Ulquiorra la vio con el ceño fruncido. Su bondad era demasiada para él. Seguramente todos los nuevos sentimientos que estaba experimentando habían ocasionado que colapsara. Vio una vez más el collar y el dolor de cabeza lo golpeó de nuevo. Se llevó una  
mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-Déjame solo.

-Pero…

Ulquiorra la tomó fuertemente del cuello y la empujó.

-¡Largo! –gritó.

Orihime se asustó del repentino cambio de actitud de Ulquiorra. Nunca lo había escuchado gritar, siempre se mantenía impasible y su frío comportamiento le confería un aspecto paciente y calmado.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y no lo molestó el resto del día. A pesar de lo que habían dicho que sus poderes estaban suprimidos, no estaba cien por ciento segura de que su fuerza normal también hubiera desaparecido. Recordó lo que le dijo la noche que curó sus heridas en el Seireitei: _"Aún con mi poder suprimido, matarte no sería ningún problema"._

Por primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado, Orihime tuvo miedo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bieeeeen, eso es todo por hoy. La próxima actualización será dentro de dos semanas porque estoy algo ocupada con proyectos y exposiciones. Deséenme suerte (: ¡Hasta luego!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos, disculpen que actualice tan tarde :c no había terminado el capítulo. Pero no se preocupen, no me he olvidado de este fic jaja. Muchas gracias a los que dejaron review :3 en serio aprecio mucho que les esté gustando la historia y que se tomen el tiempo de comentar y decirme qué les pareció. ¡Hasta pronto!**

 **RECUERDOS**

 **Capítulo tres: Bocadillos de zarzamora.**

Al anochecer Orihime pensó si sería prudente ir a visitar a Ulquiorra. No había salido en todo el día y había empezado a preocuparse.

 _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

Decidió llamar a Urahara, en caso de que algo saliera mal.

-¿Inoue-san? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es Ulquiorra. Hoy en la tarde tuvo una especie de colapso. Pensé que tal vez se debía al gigai, pero no estoy segura. ¿Crees que podrías venir?

-Por supuesto, Yoruichi-san y yo vamos para allá.

-Gracias –colgó.

Subió al cuarto y tocó la puerta quedamente.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo…sólo quería ver cómo estabas. Te traje un poco de comida, debes estar hambriento.

-Déjame solo.

Orihime suspiró. Se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño. Abrió suavemente la puerta y entró a la habitación. Todo estaba en penumbra y Ulquiorra estaba de pie junto a la ventana. No llevaba camisa y la luz de la luna iluminaba su pálido y delgado torso. Orihime enrojeció y dejó la bandeja con comida encima de la cómoda.

-Urahara-san viene en camino. Estoy segura de que lo que pasó en la tarde fue culpa del gigai. Si está defectuoso lo mejor será que te saquen de él. Podría hacerte daño.

-No es el estúpido gigai, mujer.

-¿Entonces qué pasó?

-Deja de hacer preguntas.

-Pero me preocupo por ti.

Ulquiorra soltó un bufido que sorprendió a Orihime.

-No te preocupas por mí. Nadie lo hace. Únicamente me tienes lástima porque crees que estoy indefenso. Ya te lo dije, esto es sólo un recipiente, aún conservo mi poder.

Orihime se acercó a Ulquiorra.

-Deja de decir esas cosas. Crees que a nadie le importas porque a ti no te importa nadie. Lo que pasó en Hueco Mundo ya no importa. Aizen fue derrotado, no tienes por qué odiar a los shinigamis. No hay rencores por parte de ellos.

-¿No hay rencores? Uno de ellos quería experimentar conmigo en su laboratorio y el otro quería cortarme en pedazos. ¿Cómo le llamas a eso?

-Bueno, estoy segura que el capitán Kenpachi y el capitán Kurotsuchi son una excepción.

-Todos los shinigamis son iguales. Y todos los humanos son iguales. Déjame en paz.

Orihime lo tomó del brazo para verlo a la cara, pero Ulquiorra la acorraló contra la pared y puso una mano en su cuello.

-Si vuelves a tocarme, lo lamentarás –sentenció a fría voz.

-No te tengo miedo.

Ulquiorra apretó su mano alrededor del cuello de Inoue.

-Deberías. Soy peligroso. Si en el pasado no te puse una mano encima fue porque seguía las órdenes de Aizen. ¿Qué crees que haría contigo en mi libre albedrío?

Orihime no podía respirar. Trató de zafarse pero fue en vano. Ulquiorra sintió una espada en su espalda y se tensó.

-Suéltala. Ahora.

Ulquiorra soltó a Orihime, que tosió mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento de rodillas.

-Ura…hara-san –gimió.

-¿Estás bien, Inoue? –Yoruichi la ayudó a levantarse y la sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Orihime vio que Urahara no había bajado su zanpakutou y se apresuró a intervenir.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. Es sólo…Ulquiorra estaba…lo de la tarde…él colapsó y…

-Tranquila –la calmó Yoruichi.

-Por favor, no le hagan daño. Fue un impulso, no me hizo nada.

Yoruichi le lanzó la playera a Ulquiorra para que se la pusiera.

-Andando, Espada, vamos a la tienda.

-¿Por qué?

-Vamos a analizar el gigai en busca de fallas.

-Es inútil, no hay nada malo con el gigai.

-Lo lamento, no sabía que eras un experto en gigais –Urahara presionó con más fuerza en la espalda de Ulquiorra y una gota de sangre brotó de la herida.

-Urahara-san…

-Bien. De todas formas no quiero estar cerca de ella –sentenció Ulquiorra viendo a Orihime de reojo.

 _¿Qué significa eso?_ , pensó Orihime.

Urahara y Yoruichi escoltaron a Ulquiorra hasta la puerta de la entrada.

-Informaré sobre esto al Seireitei. Lo lamento, Inoue-san. No tenía idea de que se comportaría así. Si te hubiera hecho algo…

-Pero no lo hizo. Urahara-san, sé que es tonto pedir algo como esto, pero por favor no sean muy duros con él. Todas estas nuevas experiencias fueron demasiado para soportar. Puedo cuidarme sola, por favor denle otra oportunidad. No digas nada sobre lo que ocurrió. Estoy segura que fue sólo un impulso del momento.

-¿Qué pasará si decide matarte y no estamos cerca?

-Tengo mis poderes.

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué harías si te agarra desprevenida? Podrías estar durmiendo. Eres muy joven, no quiero cargar con tu muerte en mi conciencia.

-Confía en mí. No volverá a ocurrir, te lo aseguro.

Orihime lo veía esperanzada. Urahara pensó que no podía negarle algo después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos, pero aun así lo que le pedía era muy arriesgado. El episodio de hace un momento podía volver a repetirse. ¿Qué garantías había? Finalmente suspiró derrotado.

-De acuerdo. No le diré a nadie lo que pasó. Vendremos mañana para traerlo de regreso. El proceso del gigai podría durar un rato.

Orihime tomó un suéter y cerró la puerta.

-No es necesario. Voy con ustedes.

.

.

La luz del alba comenzaba a brillar en el horizonte. Orihime estaba recargada en una de las ventanas de la tienda, esperando noticias de adentro. Tenía grandes ojeras ya que no había dormido apropiadamente. A medianoche Yoruichi le había dicho que se fuera a casa, pero se negó.

Finalmente, Jinta y Ururu le prepararon un futón, pero aun así se rehusó a conciliar el sueño. No podía dormir hasta saber qué había pasado con Ulquiorra. Ururu le dejó una taza con chocolate caliente y se sentó con ella a esperar.

-Gracias, Ururu-chan –Orihime sonrió cansada.

-¿No tienes que ir a la escuela? Ya son las siete.

-Tengo clases a las ocho, pero debido a lo que pasó, he decidido faltar hoy.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Nosotros cuidaremos del Arrancar, deberías volver a casa y luego ir a clases.

-Volveré cuando sepa que todo está bien –sentenció Orihime.

Urahara salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Al parecer todo está bien. No hay ningún problema con el gigai.

-Me alegro mucho. Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Me temo que eso está más allá de mi conocimiento. Como dijiste, tal vez se deba a tantas nuevas emociones que está experimentando. De todas formas le apliqué algunos calmantes, por lo que tardará un poco más en despertar. Deberías irte a casa, Inoue-san. Nosotros cuidaremos de Ulquiorra en tu ausencia.

-¿No puede volver conmigo?

-Te prometo que lo llevaremos a casa cuando despierte. Cuando regreses de la escuela lo encontrarás ahí.

-De acuerdo. Entonces mejor me voy. Gracias por todo, Urahara-san, Ururu-chan.

Se despidió y volvió a casa. Le temblaban las piernas y le dolía la cabeza por no haber dormido nada, pero se recordó que tenía obligaciones. Al llegar se dio una ducha rápido y se fue a la escuela.

.

.

-Te ves horrible, Orihime –exclamó Tatsuki sentándose a su lado.

Orihime tenía la cabeza en la mesa y los ojos cerrados.

-No tienes que decirlo, Tatsuki-chan.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Problemas de insomnio?

-Algo así.

-¿O tal vez te desvelaste jugando videojuegos otra vez?

-No, esta vez no.

Ichigo entró al salón y se sentó en la otra orilla, con el rostro girado hacia la ventana.

-¿Cómo lo está llevando Ichigo? –preguntó Tatsuki al ver al pelinaranja absorto en sus pensamientos. Ciertamente lo notaba más distante.

-No lo sé. No hemos hablado –admitió Orihime tristemente.

-Ya han pasado tres semanas desde aquel día.

-Supongo que le tomará algo de tiempo asimilarlo.

-Eso creo –respondió Tatsuki.

Orihime no pudo concentrarse en toda la mañana. Sus pensamientos iban de Ulquiorra a Kurosaki y viceversa. ¿Qué pasaría si Ichigo se enterara de que Ulquiorra estaba en el mundo humano? Estaba segura que todavía no era tiempo de decírselo. Incluso estaba segura que no le correspondía a ella darle la noticia, ¿o sí? ¿Qué pensarían Uryuu y Sado?

Al término de sus clases se apresuró a regresar a casa. Tatsuki iba a acompañarla ya que el dojo quedaba de camino pero Orihime prácticamente salió corriendo sin esperarla.

-Supongo que tenía prisa por llegar a casa.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó Uryuu viéndola alejarse por la calle.

-No lo sé. Iré a su casa más tarde para asegurarme. ¿Vienes?

-De acuerdo.

.

.

 _-Es una espléndida noche, ¿no lo crees?_

 _-Lo es. Pero no tan espléndida como tú._

 _Inori se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado._

 _-Esta mañana me llegó una carta del juez. La fecha fue fijada para vísperas de Navidad –anuncié._

 _-¿Es en serio? Me sorprende que hayamos conseguido lugar en esa temporada._

 _-Un hombre como yo no tiene problema alguno en conseguir lo que quiere. Ya deberías saberlo._

 _-Tuviste algunos problemas conmigo, ¿ya lo olvidaste?_

 _No lo había olvidado. Desde el primer momento en que la vi supe que era la mujer indicada. Era gentil, inteligente y muy hermosa, no podía pedir nada más._

 _-Y es precisamente por lo que no me pude dar por vencido. No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ti._

 _-Eso sin mencionar que no eres muy bueno cortejando –se burló._

 _-Lamentablemente tu hermano no me permitía desarrollarme como yo quería. Si hubiéramos estado solos, las cosas hubieran sido mucho más rápidas._

 _Inori sonrió divertida._

 _-No me imagino qué clase de cosas habría hecho, señor Cifer._

 _La miré profundamente y al final compuse una sonrisa de lado._

 _-¿Qué está insinuando, señorita Inori? No olvide que soy un caballero._

 _En ese momento llegamos a la mansión de Kenji. El cochero nos abrió la puerta y nos ayudó a bajar del carruaje. Le tendí el brazo a Inori y juntos entramos a la mansión, donde dos mayordomos nos recibieron gustosos y tomaron nuestros abrigos y sombreros._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Orihime entró. Ulquiorra abrió los ojos pesadamente y la miró en silencio mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama. Usaba su uniforme escolar y llevaba su cabello suelto. Las dos horquillas azules brillaban en el mismo lugar de siempre. Bajó la mirada hasta su cuello y se dio cuenta de que no estaba usando el collar.

-¿Estás mejor? –la voz de Orihime lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ya te dije que no era el gigai.

-No puedes culparme por preocuparme por ti.

-Déjalo ya, mujer –se giró en la cama de espaldas a ella.

Orihime sintió la necesidad de acariciar su cabello, pero se detuvo a medio camino. No quería incomodarlo, no después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Voy a preparar la comida. Baja cuando quieras –anunció antes de retirarse.

.

.

Ulquiorra tampoco probó bocado ese día. Se sentía abrumado y el dolor de cabeza se había intensificado. No entendía los retazos de sueños que había tenido, era como si estuviera observando todo a través de una ventana borrosa. Quería gritarle a Orihime, de algún modo desquitarse con ella, pero no podía. No cuando se portaba de forma tan amable con él. Si le gritara o le dijera todo lo que quería decirle, sería mucho más sencillo, pero únicamente se limitaba a ser paciente y darle su espacio.

Parecía que todos la estimaban. Recordó las amenazas de Urahara y Yoruichi cuando despertó en la tienda. Le habían dejado muy en claro lo que pasaría si le tocaba un solo cabello.

Por la tarde escuchó que llegó visita. Supuso que se trataba de los compañeros de clase de Orihime. Permaneció encerrado hasta que los vio alejarse por la ventana. Se puso la playera encima y bajó las escaleras. Orihime estaba limpiando la cocina mientras tarareaba una canción. Ulquiorra se quedó parado al pie de la escalera y observó a su alrededor.

Un aroma extrañamente familiar inundó sus fosas nasales, pero no sabía lo que era. Se acercó a la cocina y vio que Orihime sacaba un molde del horno. Cuando lo vio le sonrió como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado. Estaba de buen humor.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Ulquiorra asintió en silencio y tomó asiento frente a ella.

-Me alegro. Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun e Ishida-kun vinieron en la tarde. Siempre me levanta el ánimo ver a mis amigos.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó señalando la tarta.

-Es tarta de zarzamora. Me gusta prepararla cuando estoy feliz. No me queda tan bien como la de Yuzu-chan, pero creo que no está tan mal. ¿Quieres probar?

Sin esperar respuesta le sirvió una rebanada y la puso frente a él. Ulquiorra observó el plato con desconfianza. Se quedó ensimismado siguiendo el contorno de la tarta, el intenso color morado y las zarzamoras que lo decoraban...

 _-Vamos, mi hermano debe estar en el salón principal –exclamó Inori jalándome del brazo entre el gentío._

 _La orquesta tocaba en una esquina del salón. Algunas parejas bailaban al compás de la música y otros tantos conversaban animosamente junto a los bocadillos. Kenji estaba en medio de un círculo de personas, sin duda haciendo gala de su buen humor. Vio a Inori entrar en la habitación agarrada de mi brazo y vino hacia nosotros._

 _-Inori –Kenji besó la mano de su hermana._

 _-¿Qué formalidades son éstas? No nos hemos visto en tres meses y ¿es así como me recibes? –Inori se lanzó a los brazos de Kenji en un caluroso abrazo._

 _Cuando se separaron, Kenji y yo estrechamos nuestras manos en un cordial saludo._

 _-¿Qué tal fue el viaje? –le pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia uno de los sillones para sentarnos a conversar._

 _-¡Ah, simplemente maravilloso! Debo decir que al principio mis expectativas eran casi nulas, pero quedé muy sorprendido cuando arribamos al puerto de Nueva York. La gente de ahí es maravillosa, y los paisajes asombrosos. Sin duda fue un viaje provechoso._

 _-Me alegra que te haya ido bien –dijo Inori sonriendo._

 _-Y a mí me alegra que te alegre, querida hermana. Les traje algunos obsequios de allá, pero me temo que el barco de mercancía aún no ha llegado. Si mis cálculos son correctos, en el transcurso de la semana les haré llegar sus regalos._

 _-Debes visitarnos, Kenji. Tenemos excelentes noticias –exclamó Inori._

 _-¿Y qué noticias son esas?_

 _-La fecha ya fue fijada. Será en vísperas de Navidad –respondí._

 _-¡En vísperas de Navidad! Faltan sólo algunos meses, qué escándalo. Con lo ocupados que están todos en esas fechas dudo mucho que las cosas vayan de acuerdo al plan._

 _-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Ya he iniciado los preparativos._

 _-Bueno, ciertamente aún hay tiempo, pero una boda no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera –exclamó Kenji, dudoso._

 _-Todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan, Kenji –lo tranquilizó Inori-. Ahora se buen anfitrión y tráenos unos de esos bocadillos de zarzamora._

Orihime sacudió el hombro de Ulquiorra y le dio unas palmadas en las mejillas.

-¿Te sientes bien? De repente te quedaste ensimismado –exclamó preocupada.

Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en la cocina y Orihime estaba frente a él. El olor de la tarta lo trajo de vuelta. Se le revolvió el estómago y salió corriendo al baño. Trató de vomitar, pero sólo tuvo arcadas. Se sentó en el piso junto a la taza justo en el momento en que Orihime llegó corriendo.

-¿Qué es esta sensación? –preguntó.

-Creo que tú estomago aún no se acostumbra a comidas y olores fuertes.

Le llevó un vaso con agua y luego lo ayudó a levantarse. Sus piernas se tambaleaban y tuvo que apoyarse en Orihime para no perder el equilibrio. Se sentía muy mal. Maldijo a todos los que pasaron por su mente, sin saber muy bien el motivo. Por primera vez se sintió vulnerable. Si el olor de una tarta podía ponerlo en ese estado, no tenía idea de cómo se las arreglaría en una situación más complicada. De algún modo se tranquilizó un poco ya que Orihime estaba a su lado.

-Lamento mucho que te sientas así. ¿Quieres volver a acostarte?

Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza. Ambos se sentaron en la sala, uno junto al otro. Orihime movía nerviosa las manos, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Lo ocurrido en la habitación ahora parecía muy lejano. No le guardaba rencores a Ulquiorra por querer ahorcarla dos veces, entendía muy bien que necesitaba tiempo para él mismo y para ajustarse. Subió los pies al sillón y abrazó sus piernas.

Ulquiorra estaba muy tenso y la veía de reojo. No había estado así de cerca de ella, sus brazos rozándose de vez en cuando y su cálido tacto contra su blanca piel.

-Si quieres podemos ver una película, te ayudará a distraerte.

Sin esperar respuesta se levantó y puso una película al azar. Era una comedia romántica, pero a Ulquiorra no le importó. La verdad le daba igual lo que pusiera, aunque se quedó un poco asombrado por el funcionamiento de la caja negra. La imágenes aparecían y se quitaban al momento, lo mismo con el sonido. Por un momento quiso levantarse e inspeccionarla, pero no quería verse demasiado tonto. Volteó a ver a Orihime, que estaba sonrojada y se reía de vez en cuando debido a alguna frase que decían o una situación cómica. Para Ulquiorra, su mayor entretención era observar sus reacciones. No sabía que podía ir de un momento emotivo a una carcajada en cuestión de segundos. Los humanos eran en verdad interesantes, o al menos aquella mujer lo era.

Como si de repente todo estuviera en cámara lenta, observó la forma de sus labios y sus blancos dientes con cada sonrisa que componía Orihime. Su largo cabello anaranjado caía en cascada por uno de sus hombros; los mechones rebeldes en sus mejillas brillaban con la luz de la lámpara; sus grandes ojos estaban enfocados en la pantalla y se entrecerraban cuando estaba concentrada; todo en ella era asombroso, desde la suavidad de su piel hasta lo glorioso de su imagen.

El olor a zarzamora era ahora muy tenue, trató de recordar el momento en blanco cuando estaban sentados en la cocina, pero únicamente sintió una punzada en la cabeza. No sabía lo que significaba todo aquello, que se quedara ensimismado de repente o que se desmayara de la nada. Ya habían revisado el gigai y no estaba defectuoso. La única explicación era que nunca había pasado tiempo en el mundo humano en un recipiente. Tal vez incluso se debiera a que sus poderes estaban suprimidos.

A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de pensar que había algo que no estaba viendo claramente. Aquella mujer se relacionaba con todo, estaba seguro, pero no podía saber la razón.

Lentamente se inclinó hacia Orihime y aspiró su aroma, olía a fresas. En un impulso la tomó de la barbilla suavemente y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Orihime se sorprendió y se sonrojó cuando notó el contacto tan cercano.

-¿U-Ulquiorra…? ¿Qué…?

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos y se acercó a sus labios, dispuesto a eliminar la distancia que los separaba. No sabía por qué estaba haciendo aquello, pero sabía que lo anhelaba. Si no lo hacía, se volvería loco.

Estaban a sólo unos milímetros. Orihime cerró los ojos y esperó que sucediera, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre. Se separó bruscamente y corrió a abrir la puerta todavía con la respiración agitada.

-¿Kuro…saki-kun?

 **Continuará…**

 **TuT ¡Me odio internamente por interrumpirlos! Dejen sus reviews, chicos. Hasta pronto :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos, disculpen la tardanza. Yo tampoco quería dejarlos así de repente y mucho menos con el final del capítulo anterior jaja. En fin, disfruten, ¡hasta luego!**

 **RECUERDOS**

 **Capítulo cuatro: Sentimientos encontrados.**

Inoue se quedó pasmada cuando vio a Ichigo de pie frente a ella. Aún no era el momento de que descubriera que Ulquiorra estaba en el mundo humano viviendo con ella.

-¿Estás bien, Inoue? –Preguntó Ichigo al notar el extraño comportamiento de la pelirroja- Estás muy roja, ¿estás enferma?

-¿Eh? No, por supuesto que no, Kurosaki-kun. Es sólo que…hace un poco de calor aquí dentro –rió nerviosamente.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Orihime no podía decirle que no, pero si se encontraba con Ulquiorra sería desastroso.

-Sí, sólo…dame un momento.

Cerró la puerta y regresó a la sala. Ulquiorra no estaba ahí y tampoco en la cocina. Seguramente había vuelto a su habitación. Hizo pasar a Ichigo y ambos se sentaron en la sala.

-Lo siento, estaba un poco tirado –respondió Orihime pese a que la casa relucía de limpia. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Son casi las diez.

-Sí, lo sé, ¿estás ocupada? –Ichigo se puso de pie.

-No, no –se apresuró a decir-. Es sólo que…es extraño que vengas…a mi casa.

-Bueno, me encontré con Tatsuki a la salida de la escuela. Dijo que estaba preocupada por ti y que vendría a tu casa para visitarte. Tengo entendido que Chad y el _cuatro ojos_ también vinieron.

-Sí, estuvimos charlando un rato.

-Como sea, no pude venir porque me quedé a las prácticas de fútbol, pero quería asegurarme de que todo estaba bien contigo.

Orihime escuchó un ruido proveniente de arriba y volteó hacia las escaleras, esperando ver a Ulquiorra, pero no había nadie. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Tienes visitas?

-No, no, creo que es…el gato.

-No sabía que tenías un gato.

-Eh, lo recogí ayer…estaba solo y…no pude evitarlo. Ya sabes cómo soy –se rascó la nuca y soltó una risita nerviosa.

Ichigo la observó con detenimiento. Usaba una blusa blanca de manga larga y un short de mezclilla con medias negras debajo. Estaba descalza. El sonrojo seguía presente. ¿De verdad estaba así por su presencia?

-Ya veo –el silencio era incómodo.

Orihime abrazó sus piernas sin saber qué decir. Ichigo no la visitaba nunca, únicamente aquella vez que la salvó de Sora cuando se convirtió en hollow, y de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Volteó a ver el plato con la tarta y le ofreció una rebanada a Ichigo.

-No, gracias, Yuzu me está esperando para cenar.

Orihime sabía que era mentira porque Yuzu le había dicho que siempre cenaban a las ocho. Su comida no era la mejor y todo el mundo lo sabía, pero aun así le ofreció un poco aunque fuera por pura cortesía. Se preguntó qué se sentiría cenar todos los días con una familia maravillosa como la suya. Ella había estado sola por más tiempo del que podía recordar.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Kurosaki-kun? ¿Estás bien? Yo…, Kuchiki-san está…

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Ya es tarde.

Ichigo se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, sin dejar que Orihime terminara la oración. Orihime lo acompañó hasta la puerta y le sonrió amablemente.

-Te veo mañana en el instituto. Gracias por venir.

-Adiós, Inoue.

-Adiós, Kurosaki-kun.

Tras cerrar la puerta sintió una respiración en su nuca y se giró asustada.

-¡Ulquiorra! Pensé que estabas en tu habitación.

-¿Era Kurosaki? –preguntó en un susurro.

-Sí, al parecer estaba preocupado por mí. Tatsuki-chan armó mucho revuelo por nada.

Se sentaron de nuevo en la sala, la película estaba por terminar. Orihime seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. Ulquiorra sabía que sentía algo por Kurosaki, aunque no fuera recíproco. Lo había confirmado en Las Noches durante su batalla y lo estaba confirmando en ese momento al ver su reacción. Antes de que los interrumpiera, Orihime disfrutaba de la película y se reía de cuando en cuando, pero ahora parecía estar completamente en otro mundo. Ulquiorra volteó a ver la tarta de zarzamora. Desde las escaleras escuchó que Kurosaki la había rechazado, pese a que Orihime había sido amable con él.

-Creo que me vendría bien un poco de tarta –exclamó como si nada.

El rostro de Orihime se iluminó de repente y le sonrió. Le trajo la tarta y un tenedor. Lo observó desde que cortó un pedazo hasta que se lo comió.

-¿Y bien? –cuestionó.

Ulquiorra percibió en su lengua la consistencia pastosa y el sabor exageradamente amargo de la tarta. No tenía idea de cómo debía saber aquello, pero lo devoró con avidez únicamente por darle gusto a aquella mujer.

-Es delicioso –respondió al final.

Orihime no cabía de alegría. Era la primera persona que le decía aquello. Se sirvió un pedazo de tarta ella también y entonces reparó en el costal de azúcar que estaba en la alacena. Se había olvidado por completo de endulzar la mezcla. Bastó un bocado para confirmar sus sospechas. Era la peor tarta de zarzamora del mundo, y estaba cruda. No se comparaba en nada a la de Yuzu. Aun así sonrió porque a Ulquiorra le había gustado, o al menos eso le había dicho para complacerla.

Cuando regresó a la sala vio que Ulquiorra no estaba ahí. Subió hasta su habitación y entró sin tocar. Ulquiorra estaba en ropa interior y la miró extrañado. Orihime enrojeció hasta las orejas y retrocedió unos pasos.

-¡L-Lo siento mucho! Debí llamar antes de entrar –se disculpó con una reverencia antes de regresar a la puerta.

Ulquiorra la detuvo del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara. No entendía por qué había reaccionado de ese modo, pero sabía que no era normal que un humano tuviera la cara tan roja y despidiera tanto calor corporal.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó.

Orihime tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los brazos firmes en sus costados. Ulquiorra reprimió el deseo de pasar su mano por su mejilla y su cabello. Observó sus labios carnosos entreabiertos y sintió que su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba sin razón aparente. ¿Estaría teniendo lo que los humanos llamaban _un infarto_? No había dolor, pero se sentía…diferente.

Se separó bruscamente de ella y la empujó hasta la salida, cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Se recargó en la puerta y se deslizó hacia abajo hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Ni siquiera la fría madera calmaba el calor que estaba sintiendo por todo su cuerpo. Sentía la sangre corriendo de la cabeza a los pies y las pulsaciones en su oído. Era la primera vez que estaba tan consciente de tener un corazón físico, pero quería conocer aquel corazón del que le había hablado Orihime en Las Noches.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Orihime se fue temprano a la escuela, pero no sin antes dejarle el desayuno a Ulquiorra en su habitación. El Espada todavía estaba dormido, así que se aseguró de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo.

 _La fiesta terminó hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Inori y yo regresamos a casa poco después de las tres. Sadao nos esperaba despierto, pero era de esperarse. Era el sirviente más fiel que había tenido._

 _Subimos directo a la habitación y ambos caímos rendidos al cansancio. Acompañé a Inori hasta su habitación y la observé ponerse la bata mientras su largo cabello anaranjado caía en cascada por su nívea piel. Pareció darse cuenta de la situación poco después y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas._

 _Sin decirnos nada más salí de la habitación con el candelabro en la mano. Inori era hermosa. Era la mujer más desinteresada, inteligente y amable que había conocido. Y lo mejor de todo era que la tenía sólo para mí._

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos y todos los retazos del sueño de la noche anterior se esfumaron en una voluta de humo. Era una mañana fría, sin sol. Las nubes grisáceas cargadas de agua cubrían por completo el cielo de Karakura.

Se quitó las cobijas de encima y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. En la mesita de al lado había una bandeja con comida. Todo se veía delicioso, pero el hambre era la última de las sensaciones de ese momento. Se sentía cansado, como si hubiera estado trajinando toda la noche sin rumbo fijo. Y estaba la cuestión de los sueños. Una terrible jaqueca lo azoraba cada que trataba de recordar algo, por más breve que fuera. Los rostros que veía se desdibujaban y los olores se mezclaban. Tenía que acabar con aquello, y pronto.

El problema era que no sabía cómo. Ya había comprobado que no había nada malo con el gigai. Una enfermedad humana tampoco era muy probable ya que su cuerpo era artificial, diseñado para evitar esa clase de percances. La única opción era el cambio de mundos, pero siempre que trataba de analizar lo que sentía se le aparecía el rostro de Orihime. Ella era la raíz de todos sus males, la que lo hacía descolocarse con su simple presencia. Lo recomendable, o mejor dicho lo sensato, sería alejarse de ella. Aquí había dos impedimentos: uno eran las órdenes de la Sociedad de Almas, no se atrevía a contradecir a los capitanes y mucho menos en su estado; el otro era que no quería alejarse de ella. Se sentía tan bien estar cerca, oler su perfume de fresas, escuchar sus conversaciones nimias sobre su día, o sus amigos, o su comida…cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca.

Y su boca…labios carnosos y rosados, la manera en que redondeaba las letras y la posición de su lengua cuando estaba concentrada.

Ulquiorra sacudió de su cabeza todos esos pensamientos. Era tonto que se fijara en cosas tan triviales como el movimiento humano. Parecía que su ser se estaba dividiendo en dos partes. Una de ellas era la racional; de la otra no estaba muy seguro.

.

.

Más tarde se dio una ducha y se vistió con jeans y una playera blanca de manga larga. Todavía estaba fascinado por la sensación de energía que emitía su cuerpo. Era similar al reiatsu, pero mucho menos denso. Casi involuntario.

La casa estaba sola y silenciosa. Vio la caja de la sala pero decidió que era muy complicado para él. Le apetecía más dar un paseo así que salió a la calle y volteó a ambos lados antes de decidirse por la dirección que había tomado cuando iba con Orihime hacia el parque.

De alguna forma cada acción le recordaba a su vida como Espada y al castillo. También solía dar caminatas de vez en cuando, aunque el paisaje artificial nunca aportaba nada nuevo. El frío era constante, así como la luna siempre brillando en lo alto y el suelo arenoso que parecía no tener fin.

En cambio, la ciudad de Karakura ofrecía una amplia variedad de paisajes. Ulquiorra se sintió como un bicho raro al verse envuelto por tantos colores diferentes, olores y cosas. Algunas personas le sonreían a la pasada, deseándole un buen día.

Un perro pasó a su lado y lo olfateó con detenimiento. Ulquiorra observó su blanco pelaje y de pronto un recuerdo se instaló en su mente con tanta intensidad que tuvo que sostenerse de un muro para no desfallecer.

 _A la mañana siguiente me alisté para ir de cacería. Kenji había traído nuevas escopetas de Nueva York y se moría por probarlas. Invitamos a Mako, quien a su vez trajo a su hermana Sakura para que tomara el té con nosotros y se pusiera al día con Inori._

 _Saori dejó salir a los perros de caza mientras los sirvientes ensillaban a los caballos. Maru brincó con emoción cuando llegó hasta mí, su pelo brilloso y recién cepillado ondeaba al viento mientras sacaba la lengua. Me agaché para acariciarlo y se instaló en mis piernas._

 _-Jamás te habría tomado por un animalista, Ulquiorra –comentó Mako acercándose a mí por la espalda._

 _-Es lo que todos dicen, querido Mako. Sin embargo no me malentiendas, me gustan los animales pero no considero a Maru como una mascota. Es casi parte de mi familia._

 _-Vaya familia. ¿Y qué piensa Inori de esto?_

 _-A ella le encanta Maru, aunque rara vez tiene tiempo de convivir con ella._

 _Volteé a ver a Inori en automático. Estaban bajo una sombrilla tomando el té en una mesa que los sirvientes instalaron en el patio. Reían de algún chiste al tiempo que se abanicaban._

 _Saori me informó que los caballos estaban listos. No perdimos más tiempo y los tres emprendimos marcha hacia el monte que se extendía más allá del laberinto…_

El ladrido del perro lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Una mujer regordeta estaba sacudiéndolo por el hombro tratando de que reaccionara. Algunos transeúntes se detuvieron a ver qué pasaba. Ulquiorra abrió los ojos y tardó unos segundos en enfocar el rostro de las personas. El perro seguía ladrando.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó la señora amablemente pero preocupada al mismo tiempo.

Ulquiorra se zafó de su agarre y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Sí –respondió con voz queda.

-¿Necesitas que te lleven a casa? –prosiguió la buena mujer.

-No, no hace falta. Estoy bien.

La señora asintió y prosiguió su camino al igual que el resto de los observadores. Ulquiorra volteó hacia abajo y vio al perro sentado frente a él. Un poco nervioso, se agachó para acariciarlo y se maravilló con la sensación. El animal le recordaba al que Yammy se encargaba de alimentar con sus sobras en Hueco Mundo, pero éste era completamente diferente. Transmitía un aura bastante agradable. El perro lamió su mano y se dejó acariciar cuanto quiso. El sonido de un claxon a lo lejos lo hizo sobresaltar y salió corriendo por un callejón.

-¡Espera! –le gritó.

El mareo se fue disipando poco a poco y Ulquiorra pudo sostenerse nuevamente. Siguió al perro y cuando giró por el callejón alcanzó a verlo hasta el otro extremo. No sabía por qué lo estaba siguiendo, pero quería averiguar por qué lo había hecho sentir de ese modo. Como si añorara su compañía.

La persecución duró algunos minutos. Algunas personas observaban a Ulquiorra como si se hubiera vuelto loco, otras lo veían como si fuera el amo del perro que se le había escapado. De igual forma se hizo notar en su recorrido por las calles de Karakura.

El murmullo iba creciendo a cada momento, de pronto ya no eran calles secundarias, era una avenida, y justo enfrente estaba la escuela a la que asistía Orihime. Ulquiorra se detuvo en la banqueta y se olvidó por completo del perro. Ya había estado ahí anteriormente, o al menos lo había visto en una de sus visitas al mundo humano cuando obedecía las órdenes de Aizen. Los estudiantes salían y conversaban animadamente unos con otros, los carros iban de un lado a otro y Ulquiorra alcanzó a ver una cabellera anaranjada, pero no era de quien él esperaba. Era Kurosaki, llevaba su mochila colgada en un hombro y parecía aburrido. Al lado de él estaba Sado Yasutora, el joven que también había ido a Hueco Mundo a rescatar a Orihime.

Ulquiorra se preguntó qué pensarían ambos si lo vieran caminar por ahí tan quitado de la pena. Podía lidiar con Kurosaki, no tenía poderes al igual que él. Pero no se atrevía a hacerle frente a Sado. Había visto su poder y era letal, una verdadera máquina destructora. Además estaba el Quincy y aquella chica que sabía karate. En su primer encuentro pensó que no eran más que basura, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían demostrado su valor. No les importó si era peligroso o si nunca volverían a sus vidas normales. En aquel momento creyó que era estúpido pelear con alguien que obviamente superaba sus fuerzas, pero ahora empezaba a entender todo aquello de la amistad y los sentimientos. Pensó que en su debido momento él también haría algo similar por aquella mujer. ¿Por qué? Todavía le faltaba descifrar esa parte.

Sin embargo recordó lo molesto que estaba cuando Melony y Loly habían golpeado a Orihime y ella no se había defendido. Por suerte había aparecido Grimmjow, y esa era una de las cosas que Ulquiorra le agradecía al grandulón de pelo azul aunque nunca lo admitiría, ya que después la secuestró para poder pelear con Kurosaki y a él lo encerró en su _caja negación._

Unos segundos después apareció Orihime al lado de su amiga. Se llamaba Tatsuki, según recordaba de la visita el día anterior. Un chico de cabello café les hablaba animadamente y de vez en cuando pasaba el brazo por encima del hombro de Orihime. Ulquiorra entrecerró los ojos y se molestó por el contacto. No tenía idea de quién era pero se tomaba muchas libertades con ella. No sabía si Orihime no le decía nada por su personalidad tan tímida o si en verdad no le molestaba aquel gesto. Lo que sí sabía era que todo lo relacionado con Orihime había comenzado a tomar más importancia últimamente. Ya fuera desde la estúpida tarta hasta la descarga eléctrica que sentía cada que sus cuerpos se rozaban en lo más mínimo.

Decidió seguir observando a lo lejos en vez de intervenir. Los humanos no eran tan aburridos e idiotas como pensaba en un principio, pero siempre habría excepciones. Orihime caminó con Tatsuki unas calles más y luego se separaron. Ulquiorra tenía una imagen completamente diferente de Orihime luego de verla caminando sola. Se detenía en algunas tiendas de repostería, contemplaba el lago, las nubes, de vez en cuando tarareaba una canción. En una ocasión iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que le semáforo estaba en verde. Ulquiorra sintió el impulso de correr tras ella y jalarla a la banqueta, pero el claxon la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y se frenó a tiempo.

Ulquiorra sentía el corazón a mil por hora. Sabía que tenía un poder espectacular digno de los dioses, pero no podía entender cómo se las había arreglado para sobrevivir por su cuenta todos esos años si en la más mínima oportunidad podía pasarle algo. Se preguntó si eso significaba preocuparse por alguien. En Hueco Mundo ni siquiera se preocupaba por él mismo, el resto de los hollows y Espadas, a excepción de Grimmjow, tenían muy clara su posición y no se metían con él. Lo evitaban cuando era posible y lo agradecía.

El ambiente adquirió una densidad muy leve, pero Ulquiorra la percibió como si se tratara de una brisa. Frente a él vio que Orihime había reanudado su camino de vuelta a casa.

-¿Esto es parte de tu integración al mundo humano? –exclamó una voz detrás de él.

Ulquiorra se giró y vio al capitán Hitsugaya cruzado de brazos, viéndolo fijamente. No estaba usando un gigai, por lo que su presión espiritual había sido limitada en el Seireitei y los humanos alrededor no eran capaces de verlo.

Ulquiorra siguió caminando y el capitán se le unió.

-¿Por qué no estás con Inoue?

-Estaba en la escuela y salí a dar una caminata.

-¿Te gustan los paseos, Espada?

-Mi nombre es Ulquiorra.

Hasta entonces no le había molestado que lo llamaran Arrancar o Espada, pero estando en el mundo humano se dio cuenta de la necesidad de tener un nombre. Además de darte una identidad también significaba que eras uno de ellos. Eso se lo reconocía a Kurosaki, siempre se había referido a él por su nombre.

Toshiro se sorprendió un poco al oír sus palabras, pero no les prestó mucha atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió. Hasta donde sabía, no había roto las reglas que le habían dicho, no les había dado motivos para que lo reprendieran o lo arrestaran de vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas.

-Urahara nos informó de algo que ocurrió contigo el día que llegaste al mundo humano.

-No sucedió nada.

-No me refiero al episodio con Inoue, por lo cual debería estarte cortando un brazo ya que ella es muy importante para nosotros –respondió Toshiro-. El capitán Kurotsuchi y el resto del cuerpo de investigación están escaneando tus ondas cerebrales todo el tiempo, incluso en este momento. Nos dimos cuenta esa noche de que no tenías intención de lastimar a Inoue, por eso nadie intervino.

-Sí quería hacerlo –dijo Ulquiorra. Todavía recordaba lo mal que sentía y la presencia de Orihime no hacía más que empeorarlo todo.

-Puedes decirte eso si te hace sentir mejor. El punto es que vengo aquí a comunicarte algo importante, un hallazgo de la división 12.

Ulquiorra lo observó en silencio, esperando a que continuara. Estaban a sólo unos metros de la casa de Orihime pero permanecieron conversando en la calle. Algunos transeúntes veían a Ulquiorra de forma extraña.

-Trata de mover menos los labios mientras hablamos, te hará parecer más normal ya que los demás no pueden verme.

-¿Qué hallazgo? –le importaba poco lo que opinara la gente sobre su aspecto.

-En ciertas ocasiones tu actividad cerebral mostró un comportamiento extraño, en concreto sucedió cuando tu mente accedía al subconsciente. Ya fuera que estuvieras dormido o inconsciente.

Ulquiorra recordaba sentirse extraño en esos momentos, pero no podía saber con certeza de qué se trataba.

-El capitán Kurotsuchi cree que podría tratarse de tus recuerdos humanos. De alguna forma estás empezando a recordar tu vida antes de que te convirtieras en hollow. Esto no había pasado antes, pero tampoco habíamos puesto a un Arrancar en un cuerpo artificial, por lo que es perfectamente posible que sea cierta esa teoría.

Las palabras de Hitsugaya le llegaron a Ulquiorra como si hablara a través de una tela. ¿Estaba recordando su vida pasada? Jamás se había puesto a pensar en ello, jamás había tenido genuino interés en hacerlo. Pero si las jaquecas y mareos se relacionaban con esa parte de su vida al igual que con Orihime siendo la causante, entonces quería saber más.

-Antes de venir aquí los capitanes tuvimos una asamblea y acordamos que es información que queremos recaudar ya que nos ayudará a entender mejor a los Arrancar, en especial a un Espada. El capitán Ukitake habló con el comandante y le dijo que sólo accedería si tú estabas de acuerdo. Será una investigación experimental con tu consentimiento.

Ulquiorra volteó hacia la casa y por la ventana vio que Orihime daba vueltas en la cocina preparando la comida. Un asomo de sonrisa apenas perceptible al ojo humano se formó en la comisura de sus labios.

-Suponiendo que consienta el experimento, ¿qué pasará conmigo?

-Las medidas de seguridad son nuevas debido a que nunca antes se ha hecho esto, pero creo poder convencer a Mayuri de que siga un camino ético –respondió Hitsugaya.

-Bien, entonces hagámoslo –exclamó.

-Tendré que llevarte de vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo si Orihime Inoue viene conmigo.

 **Continuará…**

 **No me maten, chicos TuT, poco a poco voy actualizando todas las historias jaja. ¡Paciencia! Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Hasta pronto, amores! No olviden dejar su bello review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tuve un error en el capítulo anterior respecto al nombre del mayordomo de Ulquiorra, su nombre es Sadao, no Saori jaja lo siento por eso. Les dejo el siguiente capítulo, disfruten (: hasta luego.**

 **RECUERDOS**

 **Capítulo cinco: Bajo la lluvia.**

Hitsugaya se abstuvo de hacer demasiadas preguntas debido a la seriedad del Espada, pero no podía pasar por alto su comentario.

-¿Inoue? ¿Por qué quieres que venga? No tiene nada que ver contigo, de hecho no es de su incumbencia.

Ulquiorra pensó que eso había sonado arrogante.

-Está relacionada con todo –dijo simplemente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Al igual que ustedes, sólo tengo una teoría. Les explicaré todo en la Sociedad de Almas, pero únicamente si ella viene también.

Hitsugaya lo meditó un momento. Tenía que hacer trámites, hablarlo con la aludida y con el resto de los capitanes. Asintió en silencio en señal de que comprendía lo que le estaba pidiendo y que lo consideraría.

-Bien, empezaré los preparativos. Estaremos en contacto, mientras tanto apégate al reglamento que te dimos –ordenó. Utilizó el _shunpo_ y desapareció unas calles más adelante.

Ulquiorra esperó unos segundos antes de entrar a la casa. El olor a comida lo envolvió con una densidad impresionante, o tal vez se debía a que no había probado bocado en todo el día. Sintió algo extraño en el abdomen, como si algo se retorciera dentro de él. ¿Estaría teniendo lo que los humanos llamaban _parásitos_?

Orihime lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa. Llevaba puesto un delantal de holanes color rosa encima del uniforme y una cuchara en la mano. La imagen se quedó grabada en la mente de Ulquiorra.

-Creí que estabas en tu habitación, no quise molestarte y mejor me puse a preparar la comida.

-Fui a dar un paseo.

Orihime volteó por la ventana y vio las nubes grises cubriendo el cielo. Pensó que no era un buen día para dar un paseo, pero si ese ambiente le gustaba a Ulquiorra entonces lo respetaría.

-¿Cómo estuvo?

Ulquiorra recordó que se había quedado en blanco una vez más, el asunto con el perro, la persecución hasta su escuela y el sentimiento de observarla a la distancia mientras interactuaba con sus amigos.

-Bien.

-Esta tarde habrá una obra de teatro, ¿quieres ir? Es una obra clásica de Shakespeare, creo que te gustará –Ulquiorra no respondió de inmediato y Orihime pensó que se había molestado-. Eh, bueno, ya sabes, no tenemos que ir si no quieres; podemos buscar otra cosa qué hacer.

-Quiero ir al teatro.

Orihime sonrió. Se sentía bien cuando la complacía, no sentía que lo estuviera obligando a nada y eso también era bueno.

-De acuerdo, comamos algo primero.

.

.

Orihime se había esforzado bastante en la comida. Siguió la receta al pie de las instrucciones y confirmó hasta tres veces que había utilizado todos los ingredientes. El pastel de carne quedó delicioso.

-Ah, estoy muy llena –exclamó recogiendo los platos para lavarlos. Vio que Ulquiorra había terminado todo lo que le sirvió y sonrió triunfante.

El Espada se encargó de guardar todo en la alacena y cuando terminaron se sentaron en la sala. No sabía si debía decirle algo por su comida. ¿Algún cumplido, un agradecimiento? Nada se le vino a la mente. Por fortuna Orihime era muy paciente con él y sabía que no esperaba un comentario de ningún tipo. Cocinaba porque le gustaba, y complacía a otros porque eso la complacía.

 _Di algo, el silencio es incómodo_ , pensó Ulquiorra.

-¿T-Tuviste un buen día…en la escuela?

Ulquiorra rápidamente desvió la vista hacia el librero y Orihime lo miró sorprendida antes de soltar una risita.

-Sí, gracias. Me alegra que preguntaras. La profesora nos hizo un examen sorpresa pero la verdad es que me sabía todas las respuestas. El resto de mis compañeros estaban un poco nervioso pero creo que en general a todos les fue bien. Ishida-kun lo resolvió sin problemas y fue el primero en terminar. En cambio, Kurosaki-kun parecía distraído, creo que hace unos días se olvidó de entregar la tarea. Me pregunto si estará bien. Kurosaki-kun no suele hablar mucho de sus sentimientos. T-Tampoco es que yo quiera saberlos –se apresuró a añadir-, pero es mi amigo y tal vez necesite alguien con quien hablar. Me imagino que tiene a su padre y sus hermanas, es sólo que –Orihime se interrumpió al ver la expresión de Ulquiorra.

El Espada la observaba en silencio, sus labios formaban una línea recta y su mandíbula estaba ligeramente tensa.

-E-Es…sí, eh, me fue bien. Gracias por preguntar –concluyó.

-Ya veo –fue todo lo que dijo Ulquiorra.

Era fascinante escucharla hablar de cosas tan simples como su día en la escuela. Bastaba preguntarle algo para que se soltara hablando de lo que fuera. Sin embargo había un brillo especial en sus ojos y una preocupación latente cuando empezó a hablar de Ichigo. Era casi involuntario.

Orihime se había puesto roja de repente. Sabía que Ulquiorra estaba molesto. _¿Será su odio hacia Kurosaki-kun? ¿Tal vez no le gusta que hable demasiado?_

-Hay que darnos prisa, la función empieza a las cuatro y media –exclamó Orihime.

Subieron a sus habitaciones para prepararse. Orihime se puso un vestido azul cielo de tirantes y zapatos blancos. Dejó su cabello suelto y lo acomodó hacia un lado. La piel cremosa de sus hombros estaba al descubierto. Cuando estuvo lista salió de la habitación y se topó con Ulquiorra, que se había puesto una camisa verde militar con las mangas dobladas hasta el antebrazo. El primer botón iba desabrochado. Su cabello caía por encima de sus hombros y algunos mechones en su frente. Desde que había vuelto a su forma Arrancar todos los restos de su liberación se habían esfumado. Uno de ellos era el cabello ligeramente más largo.

Orihime lo veía con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Es demasiado? –preguntó indeciso.

-N-No. Es perfecto. Te queda muy bien.

Ulquiorra pensó que a lo mejor su reacción se debía a que había recordado algún momento con su hermano.

-Andando –la apresuró.

Orihime asintió rápidamente y ambos salieron de la casa. El teatro quedaba cerca, así que fueron caminando. Hacían una pareja un tanto extraña. Ella tan jovial y alegre y él tan reservado y serio. Más de alguna mirada se posó sobre ellos en su camino al teatro.

.

.

Orihime compró las entradas y tomaron asiento justo antes de que la tercera llamada fuera anunciada. Era Hamlet, una clásica y verdadera obra de arte según los humanos. Ulquiorra se sobresaltó cuando las luces se apagaron y todo quedó a oscuras a excepción del escenario. Un recuerdo azoró su mente y cerró los ojos tratando de combatir el dolor y la intensidad, pero fue inútil.

 _El carruaje se detuvo frente al teatro y el cochero ayudó a bajar a Inori. La tomé del brazo y le agradecí al buen hombre antes de colocarme el sombrero. Era una noche preciosa, las estrellas brillaban intensamente y la luna creciente se asomaba entre los edificios._

 _-Estoy ansiosa, no puedo esperar a verla._

 _La obra que se presentaba esa noche era_ Hamlet _, era la primera vez que llegaba a la ciudad. Le sonreí a Inori y guardamos silencio cuando las luces se apagaron y el telón se abrió._

Ulquiorra se resistió al recuerdo con todas sus fuerzas y volteó a ver a Orihime, ajena a la crisis que estaba teniendo. Su rostro era lo único visible entre aquella oscuridad. El teatro se desvanecía a cada rato y le mostraba retazos de la obra. Imágenes de los soldados del reino, imágenes de Hamlet, el fantasma del rey, todo parecía etéreo y real al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente el dolor se disipó y Ulquiorra se relajó en el asiento al sentir que volvía a la normalidad. Su determinación pudo más que su subconsciente y el resto de la función pudo disfrutarla en sus cinco sentidos.

Era impresionante la forma en la que todo se desarrollaba, la manera de personificar a un fantasma (que Ulquiorra bien sabía cómo funcionaba eso y que no era nada real que el fantasma del rey no tuviera una cadena atada a su pecho), las emociones que transmitían los actores, la reacción de la gente. Era similar a lo que había visto en la caja negra en casa de Orihime, pero ver algo así tan cerca, en vivo, era totalmente distinto. Decidió que le gustaba más el teatro.

Su parte favorita fue cuando representaron una obra dentro de la obra. Era el doble de asombroso. La cercanía de Hamlet y Ofelia cuando estaban contemplándola le hizo pensar en Orihime, que se asombraba, se reía y lloraba en ciertas escenas. Sabía que ella era una persona sensible, pero no fue hasta entonces, al contemplar el arte humano en carne propia, que pudo entender por qué.

El inevitable y trágico final apareció en escena y todos aplaudieron conforme se cerraba el telón. Ulquiorra estaba extasiado, una nueva sensación que hasta entonces no había experimentado. Si se quedaba en el mundo humano el tiempo suficiente decidió que iría a ver todas las obras de teatro que pudiera. Y si iba con Orihime, mejor.

Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Hitsugaya sobre el experimento. Tenía que volver tarde o temprano a la Sociedad de Almas y no estaba seguro sobre si podía llevar a Orihime con él. Incluso no sabía si ella querría acompañarlo. Más noche le preguntaría, ya que tenía otros compromisos y no podía dejar la escuela por un capricho.

Salieron del teatro de vez en cuando chocando sus cuerpos debido a la multitud que los rodeaba y que también se dirigía a la salida. Orihime compró dos helados de chocolate y se sentaron en una banca del parque a contemplar el atardecer.

Orihime hablaba ampliamente sobre la obra, se veía que la conocía muy bien. Ulquiorra saboreó el helado y se le congeló el cerebro, otra sensación que nunca había experimentado. Vio que el helado de Orihime se empezó a derretir y algunas gotas escurrieron por sus dedos. Las miraba embelesado mientras la pelirroja ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta.

Ulquiorra tomó su mano y se la llevó a la boca, lamiendo delicadamente hasta la última gota de sus dedos. Orihime lo miró aturdida y se puso del color de una brasa ardiente.

-¿Q-Qué haces? –exclamó.

-Tu helado se derrite –respondió el Espada.

Su corazón se aceleró. La sensación de su lengua limpiando el helado le provocó una descarga eléctrica en su columna. Se avergonzó de su reacción ante algo tan simple como eso.

-No lo hagas –dijo Orihime quitando su mano y dejándola cerca de su pecho.

Ulquiorra no respondió. Él se había sentido de la misma forma ante ese contacto tan íntimo. Quería seguir haciéndolo, quería lamer sus dedos, y sus labios, y su cuello… Sintió la sangre correr hacia su entrepierna lentamente. Dejó de pensar en ello en caso de que las consecuencias fueran desastrosas. Terminaron el helado en silencio.

Orihime se estremeció cuando una corriente de aire le puso la piel de gallina. No llevaba ningún abrigo. Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y decidieron volver a casa.

El silencio reinaba entre ellos, era incómodo. Ulquiorra supuso que debía disculparse por su comportamiento, pero no quería hacerlo. Se había sentido bien y le importaba poco que las normas sociales y morales dictaran lo contrario.

La lluvia arreció en cuestión de minutos y los empapó. El frío que sintió Ulquiorra no se comparaba al de Las Noches; este calaba hasta los huesos. Se refugiaron bajo la marquesina de una tienda que estaba cerrada a esperar que la lluvia se fuera. Orihime vio que Ulquiorra temblaba de pies a cabeza y no pudo evitar reírse de la situación. Siempre lo había visto como alguien poderoso y un poco despiadado. Pensar que una lluvia podía hacerlo temblar era muy gracioso. Lo más simple lo afectaba a otro nivel.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ulquiorra sin entender de qué se reía.

-Estás temblando –exclamó Orihime todavía entre risas.

-Tú también –observó.

Orihime se dio cuenta del castañeo de sus dientes cuando dejó de reírse. Se abrazó a sí misma y retrocedió hasta la pared.

-Sabía que llovería pero no creí que tan pronto. Esperaba poder llegar a casa.

Ulquiorra se recargó en el muro al lado de ella y juntos contemplaron las gotas rompiéndose en el asfalto y el agua corriendo hacia las alcantarillas. No había gente ni autos, las luces de los faroles se encendieron y su visión mejoró un poco.

-Siempre que llueve me pongo muy nostálgica –dijo Orihime-. Cuando Sora murió estaba lloviendo.

Ulquiorra no sabía qué decir. Esperó a que Orihime continuara.

-Kurosaki-kun también perdió a alguien importante un día de lluvia –ahora parecía estar hablando consigo misma-. Desde ese día cambió mucho. Se hizo más fuerte, pero también más frío. Es algo… Cuando estoy con él me olvido por completo de lo demás. Su espíritu me hace querer ser más fuerte y proteger a mis amigos. Sé que algún día…

Orihime no terminó la frase. Estaba planteando cosas muy personales y eso la hacía sentir incómoda.

-Aquella noche –dijo Ulquiorra-, cuando te llevé a Hueco Mundo, te dije que podías despedirte de una sola persona. Sé que fuiste a casa de Kurosaki.

Orihime se sonrojó. Si sabía algo como eso significaba que también la había visto cuando trató de besarlo.

-No quiero hablar de eso –respondió.

-Tú sacaste el tema.

-Pues ya no quiero hablar de eso –estaba alterada-. Volvamos a casa, es sólo lluvia.

Orihime caminó hacia la calle y Ulquiorra la siguió. Se dio cuenta de que Orihime había empezado a llorar, o tal vez sólo fueran las gotas de lluvia, pero la expresión en su rostro le decía que era lo primero.

La jaló del brazo y puso la mano en su nuca. Orihime lo vio fijamente con los ojos cristalinos y los mechones en su cara pegados por el agua. Los olores se mezclaban, ya era tierra mojada, ya eran fresas, ya era chocolate…

Puso la otra mano en su cintura y pegó sus cuerpos. La ropa mojada hacía cada movimiento más mecánico. Su pulso se aceleró y un deseo irrefrenable de acariciarla lo invadió. Quería sentir la suavidad de su piel, quería sentir el calor que emanaba, quería limpiar sus lágrimas, quería enredar las manos en su cabello, quería abrazarla y no soltarla nunca, quería lamer el chocolate de sus dedos, quería ir a ver otra obra de teatro con ella, quería sentir su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Bajó la vista de sus ojos a sus labios, entreabiertos, rosados, con tantas palabras atrapadas y tantos reclamos. Se acercó lentamente para cerrar de una vez por todas la distancia que había entre ellos, pero Orihime le puso la mano en el pecho, impidiendo que avanzara.

Anhelaba que se concluyera, anhelaba sentir su fría piel en ese acto tan cálido. Pero algo se lo impedía. Ella amaba a Ichigo, siempre lo había amado. Había tantos sentimientos encontrados.

-No lo hagas –susurró-, Kurosaki-kun es…

Kurosaki esto, Kurosaki lo otro. Ichigo Kurosaki había interrumpido el primer beso, pero no iba a dejar que hiciera lo mismo otra vez.

-Yo no soy Kurosaki –exclamó Ulquiorra.

Y la besó.

Primero suavemente, deleitando el sabor a chocolate, sintiendo la textura de sus labios, y su aliento. Él mismo se sentía diferente, como si pudiera ir hasta el fin del mundo en ese momento. Entonces la besó con insistencia, queriendo fundirse en un solo ser y desvanecerse al mismo tiempo. Ni sus resurrecciones, ni el pelaje del perro que había acariciado, ni el pastel de carne, ni _Hamlet_ , ni el helado de chocolate se sentían tan bien como aquello.

Orihime le respondió el beso en un mar de contradicciones, pero al mismo tiempo entregándose a la sensación. Era su primer beso, el que debía estar destinado para Kurosaki. Ulquiorra lo había tomado sin preguntar, pero se sentía bien. La sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella contrastaba con la rudeza del movimiento. Cerró los ojos y saboreó cada centímetro de su boca.

La lluvia seguía empapando sus cuerpos ahora cálidos por el acto, estaban de pie a media calle y no hicieron amago de moverse de ahí. Finalmente la falta de aire los hizo romper el beso, no obstante la cercanía de sus labios permaneció. Orihime abrió los ojos y se perdió en los iris verdes de Ulquiorra. Sus labios siempre pálidos habían adquirido un tono rosáceo que nunca había visto. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada aunque sus mentes maquinaban a toda velocidad. Se quedaron ahí, contemplándose uno al otro. Orihime fue la primera en hablar.

-Vamos a casa, nos vamos a resfriar si seguimos aquí.

Ulquiorra asintió y regresaron a paso lento, ya estaban empapados, no había nada peor. Bastaría una ducha y una taza de café para entrar en calor.

.

.

La lluvia duró toda la noche. Cuando llegaron a casa se separaron y cada uno hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Eran poco más de las diez cuando Orihime bajó a la sala, Ulquiorra estaba sentado contemplando la lluvia que golpeaba los cristales. Llevaba puesto el pijama y una toalla descansaba sobre sus hombros, su cabello goteaba.

-Ya te lo había dicho, si no secas tu cabello podrías resfriarte –dijo Orihime acercándose a él.

Ulquiorra no respondió nada y se dejó. Cualquiera pensaría que lo hacía a propósito para que ella le secara el cabello, pero la verdad era que no se preocupaba por nimiedades de ese tipo. Secarse el cabello a consciencia no estaba en su lista de cosas por hacer.

Orihime acarició su cabello cuando ya estaba seco y lo desenredó con sus dedos. Era de un color negro intenso y suave como la seda. Su piel se veía fantasmagórica a media luz y pálida como una hoja de papel. Ulquiorra se recargó en el respaldo del sillón y cruzó las piernas en el asiento. El aroma de Orihime le fascinaba, así como la delicadeza con la que lo tocaba. ¿Alguna vez habría experimentado lo mismo cuando estaba vivo? Como Arrancar era seguro que no, pero había un abismo de información y retazos de su vida humana que desconocía.

-Los shinigamis quieren experimentar conmigo –exclamó.

Orihime detuvo lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Experimentar?

-Ese niño, el capitán Hitsugaya me lo dijo hoy.

-Sabía que había sentido algo –susurró Orihime para sí misma-. ¿Qué clase de experimentos? No puedo creerlo. Seguramente el capitán Kurotsuchi está detrás de esto. No permitiré que te pongan un dedo encima, Urahara-san puede ayudarnos. Hablaré con él y…

-Tranquila, yo accedí.

-¿A-Accediste? Pero, ¿cómo…? ¿De qué se trata? ¿Estás seguro?

Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de que Orihime estaba genuinamente preocupada por él.

-Son cosas técnicas. Tiene algo que ver con mi actividad cerebral. Creen que podría estar recuperando mis recuerdos de cuando era un humano.

Orihime contuvo un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Es por eso que te dan esos ataques? –Ulquiorra asintió-. ¿Es en serio? ¡Es genial! –Se corrigió a tiempo al ver su expresión-. Me refiero a que…tengo mucha curiosidad por saber de qué se trata.

-Curiosidad…

-No puedo esperar para verlo.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta, ¿quién dijo que estaría ahí para verlo? Era obvio que la operación se llevaría a cabo en la Sociedad de Almas, ahí no necesitarían de su ayuda.

Ulquiorra se dio cuenta del cambio en su expresión.

-¿Quieres venir?

-¿D-De verdad? Bueno, no quisiera ser un estorbo…

-No eres un estorbo. Eres parte del trato.

-No entiendo.

-Accedí al experimento con la condición de que vinieras conmigo a la Sociedad de Almas. Hay que hacer muchos trámites, pero lo primero era tener tu consentimiento.

-Cuenta conmigo –exclamó Orihime, feliz de que la hubiera tomado en cuenta.

-Supongo que tendremos una respuesta pronto.

-Ulquiorra, no tengo idea de qué va este experimento pero, ¿qué pasará contigo una vez que termine?

-Seguirán ciertas medidas de seguridad, creo que no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Me refiero a que… ¿volverás conmigo al mundo humano?

Ulquiorra se puso serio de repente. No había pensado en eso. Se le ocurrió algo que seguramente alegraría a la pelirroja.

-¿Quieres hacer algo antes de partir? Lo que quieras –respondió saliéndose por la tangente.

A Orihime se le ocurrieron miles de cosas por hacer en compañía del Espada. Patinar, ir a comer burritos, ver películas de miedo, conocer otras ciudades, jugar bolos, ir de compras, ir a bailar, ir al zoológico, nadar en la playa.

-Nunca he ido de campamento –dijo al fin.

 **Continuará…**

 **Chicoooooos, adivinaron, en el próximo capítulo nuestra pareja se irá de campamento xD Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora. Dejen su review, nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
